


A star can shine on its own, Love

by Softrange



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy, Beagle Line (EXO), Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen - Freeform, Flashbacks, High Fantasy, Jealousy, Kim Junmyeon |Suho/ Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, M/M, Mystery, OT12 (EXO), Power Dynamics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrange/pseuds/Softrange
Summary: A maker of the stars above... a simple man who grew once with society was now different and distant with the life he once had. Devoted his life to his stars and has forgotten to live a little...He loved his stars and he loved them but there are limits to loving...for he truly loved one star and that was enough to make him stop.A punishment he willingly took and a punishment he would never regret for he lived loving the man his heart yearned for.





	1. The Beginning of a Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a very slow burn story, and a very painful story... I have a lot of plans for this and I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy.
> 
> Also, use your imagination, let your imagination run free reading this :), you'll enjoy it more and appreciate it more :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 7-year-old's life shall take a twist as he is plunged into a life no one would expect to be in, as he meets his thought-to-be-dead grandpa alive and asking him to help him. The child would be thrown into a life of hardships and pain and this is just the beginning as he unfolds a bit of his grandpa's hidden past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a very slow to build up Chansoo story  
> I hope you like it that's this note  
> I hope you Enjoy <3

The night was young as the stars played around, twinkling and shining with the clouds high above the chilling black-void of a canvas, as the chilling wind howls through the empty meadow with the moon high above watching over the vast green and empty landscape. The sound of the burning wood from the fireplace growls through each house in the valleys with a specific family consisting of only a single mother and her son named, Kyungsoo. They were both in for a surprise in this peculiar night.

The mother was peacefully preparing their dinner, humming to her favorite song as her son was busy playing with his toy in the living room. This night was a special night for it was the night where a new stargazer would be born, this night was the night in one would be granted the special privilege and responsibility of being with the stars.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo, dear," A voice whispered with the wind catching the 5year old, Kyungsoo's attention, who was happily playing with his favorite toy in the living room. Kyungsoo stopped playing as he looked around the living room curious as to who was calling out his name, "Mommy, did you call me?" Kyungsoo asks his mom who was peacefully preparing their dinner, "I did not call you dear," As Kyungsoo pulled on the end of her apron, "Mommy, someone was calling out my name," He states as he pulled on her apron again, wanting to find a little of comfort from the sudden chill he was currently feeling.

"It's fine baby, must have been your imagination," She cooed as she went to hug Kyungsoo as a form of comfort which the young child is currently yearning for, "Well, Why won't you go out and play while I'm still preparing dinner," She suggests with a smile as she pulls away from the hug, Kyungsoo quickly nod as an answer with it he went dashing through the door, "It's late so don't go playing too far," She warns as Kyungsoo was leaving through the backdoor.

"I will mommy," Kyungsoo waved goodbye as he dashed out of the door and to be only greeted with the cold, calming breeze. as well as the grassy meadow moving with the wind as the stars continuously twinkle above. Kyungsoo started wandering around as he looked around, he would pick flowers and admire the birds soaring through the gray skies, until he manages to find himself standing on top of a small hill. Kyungsoo feeling lost and scared he quickly looked around to only spot his house from the distance, the distance was quite reasonable. Kyungsoo feeling safe from knowing he has not lost his way home, he decided to rest on top of the hill, sitting down as he admired the stars which twinkled above. Kyungsoo loved the stars, from how they lit up the night sky. the stars reminded Kyungsoo about his nightlight, which protects him from the 'monsters' under his bed and in his closet. Kyungsoo despite being in the dark, alone outside, he was not afraid for the stars were there to protect him. This mindset made Kyungsoo calm in the meadow as he continues to admire the stars, his smile never fading.

Kyungsoo did not notice the stranger hiding behind the trees as he continues to admire the stars playing above the dark gray sky. The stranger continues to walk closer to Kyungsoo until the stranger now stood at a reasonable distance between him and Kyungsoo, "Soo" as soon as the words were uttered from the stranger, Kyungsoo quickly looked beside him, to be only met with the sight of his grandpa who had his arms wide open. Surprised and happy from the sight of the man, he quickly stood up and dashed into the welcoming arms of the man, "Grandpa!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he held a huge smile on his face.

"What have you been up to, you rascal" The man who is Kyungsoo's grandpa states with a smile as he pulls away from the hug, "Nothing much grandpa!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he held a toothy smile, proudly showing off his missing front tooth. "Ohh what happened here? Where's your tooth?" His grandpa questions he sat down on the grassy hill to be eye level with Kyungsoo, while Kyungsoo remains standing as he looks directly at his grandpa, with his face contorting as his forehead scrunches up as he thinks while he brought a hand to his chin, the sight brought laughter to escape from his grandpa, causing Kyungsoo to make another toothy grin, "The mean tooth fairy took it, grandpa,,," Kyungsoo complains as he pouts, "The tooth fairy just borrowed your teeth, soo" His grandpa states causing Kyungsoo to slightly tilt his head in confusion, "She could have asked my permission first," Kyungsoo pouts as he brought his arms unto his chest, "She forgot to tell you, since you were busy," Kyungsoo's grandpa exclaims with a soft chuckle as Kyungsoo's mouth formed an 'O', "Can you tell her, that I need my tooth back, grandpa," Kyungsoo requests as he pointed to his missing front teeth, which was actually yet to develop.

"I will," Kyungsoo smiled at his grandpa's answer as he looks up to the stars again.

"The stars look bright as ever, don't you think so my dear soo," Kyungsoo's grandpa more likely states as he looks beside him to see Kyungsoo look at the stars above them shine brightly as ever

"They do," Kyungsoo exclaims as he admires the stars brightly twinkling above the dark blue sky, with a smile.

"What do you think about making your own star?" Kyungsoo's grandpa questions as he brought Kyungsoo to sit down unto his lap, while he sits on the green flowery meadow. "Do you want to make your very own star," Kyungsoo quickly nods, excited with the idea of making his very own star, "A star that shines as bright as the ones we see right now," Kyungsoo's grandpa continues as he points at the stars twinkling above them.

"I do, I do," Kyungsoo exclaims as he gave a smile to his grandpa, "I want to make a star that shines the brightest out of all the stars," Kyungsoo states as he pointed to all the stars he could see, "I'm gonna make a star that will outshine them all!" Kyungsoo shouts as he puffs his chest out to look threatening and strong, but he ended up looking like a baby who just had too much to eat. "Very ambitious, I must say," Kyungsoo's grandpa chuckles out as he stood up.

"Kyungsoo-yah, making a star is tough and exhausting," Kyungsoo's grandpa states as he brought a hand unto Kyungsoo's shoulder, "That's why you're with me grandpa, You'll help me right?" Kyungsoo states as he looks up to his grandpa with hopeful eyes.

"I will, I will always be with you, I promise, " Kyungsoo's grandpa exclaims as a soft smile was brought unto his face, while Kyungsoo held a toothy grin from the promise his grandpa just made.

"Tell your mom, that you met grandpa today," Kyungsoo looked to his grandpa with curiosity visible in his eyes, "You need to tell your parents that you want to make stars with grandpa," Kyungsoo's grandpa states as he walked with Kyungsoo down the hill and back to the house.

"We need to ask permission first, do you want your mom to cry," Kyungsoo quickly looked up to his grandpa with horror evident in his eyes, "No! No! I don't want mommy crying!" Kyungsoo states as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, "Not after you left, grandpa, mommy has been crying a lot now," Kyungsoo pouts as his grandpa's expression softened from the child's statement, "Can you come back now grandpa," Kyungsoo pleads as they stand at the backdoor of their house, with Kyungsoo pulling on the hem of his grandpa's dusty black coat. "I will soon, but for now tell mommy, that grandpa talked to you alright," Kyungsoo quickly nod and gave a salute as he gave a toothy grin to his grandpa, "I will and you promise you'll come back Kyungsoo exclaims as he brought out his pinky for a pinky promise, "I promise, now go and tell your mom," Kyungsoo was shooed by his grandpa as they lock their pinkies sealing the promise, this caused him to burst into little laughter and a smile to form on his grandpa's face.

As soon as Kyungsoo quickly opened the door, he was already shouting, "Mom, Grandpa! I met grandpa today! He promised me he would return!" Kyungsoo's mom was currently cooking and was abruptly stopped as soon as she heard his son entering through the backdoor and with surprising news about her very father. "Tell me all about your time with grandpa then," She exclaims fascinated with her son's wild imagination as she sat Kyungsoo down a chair, who quickly started talking about the topics he and his grandpa talked about, while she prepared the table for their dinner.

"Grandpa told me I can help him make stars!" Kyungsoo happily exclaims as he jumps up and down on his chair. Kyungsoo's mom stopped what she was doing as she was placing soup for her son, "W-what did you say?" Kyungsoo's mom asks as she tried to stop her voice from trembling but failed miserably as she was also physically trembling. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes, "Mommy? Why are you crying? I'm sorry," Kyungsoo quickly felt guilty for now reason as he watches his mother suddenly shed tears in front of him, He felt tears form in his eyes as he continues to watch his mother try to catch the reality of the situation.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," Kyungsoo mumbles out as he tries to reach for his mom, who quickly moved away from his touch. The action caused Kyungsoo felt more guilty for no reason as tears started to fall from his eyes as well, "I'm sorry mommy," Kyungsoo exclaims as he moved down his chair and went to hug his mom who tried to run away from his touch again, "I'm sorry mommy," Kyungsoo repeats this for a couple of times.

Kyungsoo's mom was then back to reality as she felt her son's tears on her clothes, she looked down to see her child crying onto her clothes while clinging onto her as if his dear life depended on it.

"D-dear, I'm sorry it wasn't your fault," She chokes out as she tries to calm down Kyungsoo who had his face buried unto her clothes. "Shhh, it isn't your fault," She cooed as she rubs Kyungsoo's back as a form of comfort. "No! No! I made mommy cry, I'm sorry mommy," Kyungsoo states as he clings tighter on his mother's clothes, "It's alright, I just remembered something," She cooed as Kyungsoo looked up to her, curiosity swimming in his eyes. "I remembered grandpa," She whispers as she pats Kyungsoo's head, "G-grandpa said he would return," Kyungsoo whispers as his mother removed the tears falling from her son's cheek.

"Grandpa isn't returning soo," She strongly but calmingly states, "B-but I just talked to him," Kyungsoo argues as he points at the backdoor, indicating about the time he spent outside, was with his grandpa. "T-that was not grandpa, it was just your imagination" She whispers as Kyungsoo gave a pout, annoyed with how hard-headed his mother is currently being, for Kyungsoo has still yet to understand the concept of life and death, the difference of returning alive and returning dead. two things that may sound possible but the truth is only one is capable to be acceptable in reality. Kyungsoo does not understand this difference for he still held the innocent and naive thinking of a child. He was a child protected from the truths of reality.

"He was real!" Kyungsoo retorts as he is getting more and more annoyed with the talk getting longer and longer, "He can't be real, Grandpa died soo," She mumbles as she looks at Kyungsoo who held a dumbfounded look, "Died? Mommy, what do you mean?" Kyungsoo asks, "It means he isn't going back anymore," She states with a weak smile, "But I am sure that it was grandpa who I was talking to, mommy!" Kyungsoo shouts frustrated as he tugs on his mother's dress.

"Grandpa told me that I can make stars with him!" Kyungsoo retorts as he pulls his mother outside, "We were standing on top of that hill mommy!" Kyungsoo shouts as he exclaims to the top of a hill, where a figure of a man was currently seen standing. "Really dear, if you met grandpa again tell him I miss him alright" She requests with the feeling of pain tugging his heart with the feeling of tears again threatening to fall, for the remainder of her father was too much for her. Her father was diagnosed with a sickness no doctor can determine nor cure, so he suffered and died on the hospital bed, as a smile remained plastered on his face, with his last words being, "I love you little sunshine," She cannot bear to remember her father without tearing up.

"Mommy, I can make stars, right?" Kyungsoo asks as they enter the house once again with the man being left unnoticed. "Yes you can, you can do anything you want, baby," She states as she sat Kyungsoo down on the chair once again. "I love you," She states as she smiled and stared dearly at Kyungsoo who was picking up the utensils laid on his side of the table, "I love you too mommy!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he held onto his utensils, with a huge smile and his missing teeth proudly seen.

"Let's eat dinner now mommy, I'm hungry," Kyungsoo states with a pout as he held on to his stomach and points with his hand at the food arranged on the table. His mom gave a nod as she grabbed Kyungsoo's plate and placed a couple of pieces of food.

After a few minutes of eating, Kyungsoo broke the silence they were in as he spoke, "Mommy! Look I made a star," Kyungsoo shows his plate which consisted of vegetables formed into the shape of a star, "Do you want to be an astronaut, dear?" She questions as she took a bite of her food. "Ashtwonat?" Kyungsoo contemplated on the new word, "What's an ashtwonat?" Kyungsoo questions as he slightly tilts his head to the side. "They go up and above to the sky, and go study the planets and stars," She states as she looked at how curious her son was with astronauts, "Ohh" Kyungsoo forms an 'O' with his mouth as he shook his head, "I don't want to study stars mommy," He states as he wiggled his finger to his mommy as an emphasization that he does not want to study stars.

"I thought you liked stars?" She questions as she is curious as to what her son is currently stating. "I want to make stars, mommy!" He states as he draws a star with his hand. "I don't just want to study them," He continues as he looked at his mom with determination all written on his face. His mom was quite taken aback that her son was actually wanting to make stars, "I can make them right, you told me I can make them," Seeing her son looking happy as he wore a smile showing off his heart-shaped lips, She could not bear to destroy her sons imagination and dream, so, "Yes, dear, you can make stars," She states, making Kyungsoo smile grow more as if it was not possible but it was, "You heard that grandpa! Mom agreed! She said I can make stars!" Kyungsoo shouts making his mom burst into fits of laughter. "No, take backs mom!" Kyungsoo warns as he thinks that his mom is taking it as a joke, but Kyungsoo was dead ass serious with his dream. "Yes dear, no take backs," She states as she continues to chuckle.

"Grandpa is gonna help me make stars," Kyungsoo states as his mom stood up taking her and Kyungsoo's plate, "Really dear?" His mom questions with a slightly playful tone as he carries Kyungsoo down the chair after placing the plates into the sink. "Yes, mommy, I already told you this" Kyungsoo pouts, crossing his arms over his chest as his mom chuckles at how sulky her son is currently being. "I'm sorry dear, Mommy was not alright that time," She stated as her voice was slightly lowered from remembering about her dad yet again, "It's alright mommy!" Kyungsoo states as he gave a kiss on her mother's cheek as she walks down the corridor to his room.

"Sweet dreams, I love you my little penguin,” She whispers as she carefully places Kyungsoo on his bed, "I wove yu tu, mommy," Kyungsoo groggily responds as his eyes slowly flutter closed. With a kiss on her son's forehead, she swiftly and quietly left her son's side. Standing on the doorway, as she gives one last look at her son sleeping soundly, she slowly and quietly closed the door with a loving smile on her lips.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 

She turns around and walks towards the kitchen, craving for a cup of tea. As she waits for the water to boil, her mind starts to wander back to the conversation she just had with her son

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"Grandpa told me that I can make stars with him!" Kyungsoo screams at his mother as his face turns into a light tone of red from the frustration he feels towards his mother. She couldn't understand what her son is telling her, as she looks at him with slight disbelief._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

'Is my father alive?', 'Did my son really meet my father', or 'did he just have a wild imagination', 'Making a star is an impossible task, right?' These thoughts swirled around her mind, thinking of a reason that it was just wild imagination her son has, as the kettle boiled in the background.

"Dad, wherever you are I just wanna tell you that Kyungsoo acts like you so I know where he got to be so hard-headed," She chuckled as she recalls how persistent his father was, "He has these same liking towards stars," She continues as the tears fell on her cheeks and onto the hard wooden floor. The sound of the boiling kettle was turned off as she snapped out of her thoughts and into reality. She wiped the tears off her face and poured herself a cup of tea, walking down back to the living and sitting down the sofa, she could not stop thinking about her father.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_'Dear, come over here and look,' she walks toward her father who was standing under the night sky, smiling at her. "Mommy is looking for you, " She walks over to her dad with an annoyed sigh, "We'll go back, this will be quick dear," He pleads, "Fine, Fine," She walks closer to her dad giving in completely, "Look at the stars dear," He points towards the stars up above the black canvas, "Are they not beautiful?" He questions glancing over to her daughter who was hiding the fascination she was feeling. "You used to love watching the stars with me" He sighs out, wearing a sad smile on his face. She felt a sudden pang of guilt from her father's words as she gave a glance to her father. "Dad.." She mumbles the guilt affecting her, "Dear, you don't have to say it, just stay with me for a while under the stars," He exclaims giving a smile to her daughter. She could not form the words she wanted to say, as she looked at her dad who was busy watching the stars with a huge smile and a joyful look in his eyes._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I love you, Dad," She mumbles with the recalling of events, She could not bear to keep the emotions buried any longer as she busted into tears. The feeling of sadness and guilt overwhelming her, "I'm sorry, I love you," She mumbles as she hid her face with the palm of her hands.

"Dear, I told you," As a hand was placed on her shoulder, "You did not have to say those words, and what are you sorry for, you had done nothing wrong," She quickly looked behind her to see her dad standing on their living room floor with open arms. "Dad?" She questions as she stood up and went into the arms of her father, "Yes dear," He states as he comforted his weeping daughter, "I-I thought you died," She wept as she looked at her father who gave a short chuckle, "You and your son are the same, always asking too many questions," He states as he gave a small pout, "Dad.." She warns as she gave a stern look at her dad, "Fine, Fine, ask me anything you want to know," He states as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"First of all, I am so grateful that you are alive and all but like I saw you die, I wept for your death, how are you alive?!" She frustratingly states as she looked at her dad with utter disbelief. "Well... It's too complex to explain," He chuckles out as he waved his hand in the air, "I have time you can explain it," She reasoned out wanting to know about what happened with her father. "Well... I do not have the time, so next question," He reasoned out as he gave a smile to his daughter, who in return gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, So did you really talked to my son," As soon as she asked the question, her father's expression hardened from being all goofy and joyful into a serious and scary expression as he looked at his daughter with guilt. "Yes," He responds with a serious tone and serious look, "Why?" She questions as she felt betrayed and curious, "You already know the answer to that," He states, avoiding to make eye contact with his daughter, who had her face contorted in confusion. "I want him to help me, " He continues after minutes of no response from his daughter, "Help you in what?" She question, curious as to what his father asked help for with his son, "Help me make stars," He answered. She looked at her father to see if he was joking with her but he was not for his look was serious as well as the tone of his voice.

"Make s-stars?" She utters in disbelief as she looked at her father who was looking back at her with a serious expression. "H-He's just a childlike h-how can he help you? " She questions as she still grasps the idea of a star-maker. "It's hard to explain," He sighs out as he looked at his daughter with guilt evident in his eyes. "D-dad, please take care of Kyungsoo," She weakly states as she made eye contact with her dad. Her dad noticed the sadness and pain hidden deep in her eyes, which cannot be hidden with the smile she wore. "I will dear, I will," He responds wanting to give her daughter the time and space she needed, "Goodbye dear," He states as he walked out of the living and out of the front door, leaving her daughter alone.

She could not hold it in as she busted out crying knowing and understanding what her father meant, Kyungsoo was going to be taken away from her. She did not understand why she accepted it but it was her son wanted right, she wanted her son to be happy even if it means the loss of her own happiness. She went through the night, crying her eyes out on the living room floor, managing to fall asleep on the hard-living room floor.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The next morning as the sun was coming up to greet the sky with the wind dancing with the fallen leaves on the sidewalk, "Mommy? Mommy?" Kyungsoo pokes his mother as he looks at his mother softly snoring with tear stains on her cheek. "It's morning now, mommy," Kyungsoo shook her mother as she stirs in her sleeping, fluttering her eyes open to be greeted with her son's toothy grin.

"Morning, dear," She sleepily greets her son as her vision gets used to the light. "I'm hungry, mommy, " Kyungsoo states with a pout as he points at his stomach, "Stand up now, mommy," He continues as he helps his mom to stand on the hard wooden floor. "Alright, alright, when did you become this strong?" She continues as his son walks with her their hands connected. "I was always strong, mommy," Kyungsoo states with a pout as he flexed his arms out, causing his mom to laugh.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Mommy..." Kyungsoo starts as he spooned his food; his mother looked at him curiously as to what her son wants. "I dreamt of grandpa again," He states as he ate a spoonful of rice, "Ohh? What did you two do in your dream," She questions as the events from last night rushed to her, feeling the sadness and pain she felt, however, she hid it well with a small smile. "He was asking me to go and make stars with him," Kyungsoo looked up to see his mother's smile has already faltered and was replaced with a frown, "D-did you go with grandpa?" She weakly questioned as she forced the tears which threatened to fall from her eyes. "I didn't mommy, " Kyungsoo grabbed his mom's hand as he continued on eating his breakfast with one hand. "D-dear, I thought you wanted to go and make stars with grandpa," She stated as patted Kyungsoo's bed hair, "I do mommy, but what about you?" Kyungsoo questioned as he let go of his mother's hand, "I'm finished, can I go and play in my room now?" Kyungsoo as he stood up from the table and dashed to his room after receiving a nod from his mom, "Aigoo, Don't run!" His mother screamed at him as she quickly chuckled at how cute her son was, and as the underlying problem as huge as a dragon sleeping in his den, which thickly roamed the air was about to be disturbed and dealt with as the wind came bursting through an open window. A person now stands in front of her, a person who she once loved and knew but now the person in front of her was nothing but a stranger, this was not her dad, this was not the person she watched with or cared for her, this person who stands in front of her now is a person who just looks like him, acts like him, this was not his dad but a total stranger.

"Hello dear," Her dad greets her, sitting down on the nearest chair to her, as he looks at his daughter with pain, sadness, and guilt evident in his eyes, "Dad, I know what you came here for but I just want to ask for a single thing from you in return," She pleads as she looked at her father with tears threatening to fall."What is it dear, anything," He states wanting to please her daughter for once after not being there for her for years, "Please, come back to me," She weakly states as she tried to hold in the tears she desperately tries to stop, her dad quickly brought his daughter into a hug. Taken slightly back from his daughter's response, "I promise," He responded still surprised with the simple request in return for a huge price, however, his response brought a smile to form on his and his daughter's face. "Thank you, dad" She stated as she went out crying the tears she helplessly held at bay, her dad slightly tightened the embrace her as she wept on her father's shoulders, "I should be saying thank you... Thank you for accepting and welcoming me back, “ Her dad mumbles as he felt the guilt and pain affecting him with each minute. He could not believe that his daughter would accept him with open arms after years of lying to her, she still accepted him with open arms.

"Dad, stop crying, tears don't suit you," His daughter teases him as they pull back from the hug, "You're still the same, I see, still mocking your poor dad," He pouts receiving a smile to form and laughter to escape from his daughter's lips. "Let's go and meet tell your grandson the news," She states receiving a nod for an answer, as they went towards Kyungsoo's room.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Kyungsoo, dear" She opens the door to see her son quietly playing with his toys on the floor. "What is it, mommy?" Kyungsoo questions as he looked over to his mom standing in the doorway. "Someone is here for you," Kyungsoo curiously peeked behind his mother trying to see who the visitor was. His mother held a loving smile as she looked at her son. She moved to the side for Kyungsoo to properly see her dad. "Grandpa?! Grandpa!" Kyungsoo rushes to his grandpa tackling him to the floor with a hug. "Aigoo, kiddo," His grandpa chuckled out as Kyungsoo was smiling and giggling all over the place, "I told you, mommy, that I met grandpa last night, " Kyungsoo stated with a pout as he looked over to his mom who raised both of her hands in the air as a form of surrender, "Okay, okay, I should have believed you," She stated as she waved her hands in the air. ”Stand up now you two, let's continue this at the living room and not in the hallway, can we?" Kyungsoo's mom states as she raises an eyebrow at the two who looked at each other before responding with an 'Okay'

"We're still making stars right?" Kyungsoo asks as he sits on his grandpa's lap. "If only your mother agrees," Kyungsoo's grandpa teases as he points at his daughter who was calmly sipping from her cup of tea. "Mommy already told me that I can go and help you make stars!" Kyungsoo whines, causing the two adults to smile fondly at the 5year old. "You agreed already right mommy," She gave a nod as an answer causing Kyungsoo to form a huge smile on his face. "See grandpa, see! Mommy agrees," Kyungsoo cheerfully states as he points at his mother who was now silently laughing, "Alright, alright," The smile Kyungsoo wore grew with the response he received. "Kyungsoo, go and play in your room for a while, I and your mother have something to discuss," Kyungsoo's mother looked over to his dad with a curious glint in her eyes as she watches her dad put Kyungsoo down standing on the floor. Kyungsoo quickly scatters to his room, leaving the two adults in silence as the air was somehow thick.

Kyungsoo's mother was waiting for her father to start as she waits patiently by drinking from her cup of tea, glancing at her father from the corner of her eye. Kyungsoo's grandpa was afraid to confront his daughter about the impending disappearance of her son, he was both afraid and guilty for the things he has to ask for his daughter, he felt like he was using his daughter, he didn't feel like a dad. He was busy thinking of ways to start the conversation about the problematic topic. He did notice the faint smile and stare his daughter was giving him.

"Dad..." He looks at his daughter who had a small smile plastered on her face. "How long is Kyungsoo going to be gone," She questioned as she looked at her father with a calm expression. Her father was taken back; he was confused as to how his daughter figured out the problem. "H-how did you?" Her father stuttered but can't seem to continue as he sat there with his mouth agape with no words escaping. "Your daughter isn't stupid, dad," She responded with a small pout playing on her lips, "I figured it out last night," She continued as she looked out of the window, after no response from his still open-mouthed father she continued saying, "Dad, it's okay, just answer me this," She looked at her father with tears evident from her eyes. "W-what is it dear?" Her dad stutters out as he was afraid of how calm her daughter was in this situation. "How long does Kyungsoo have to be gone for," She continued to look at her father with a calm expression and soft smile. "I-I don't know, dear," He answers as he looked down to the floor avoiding to look his daughter, as he waits patiently for her to burst at him, but his expected combustion did not happen, "It's alright, I'll just have to wait," He looks at his daughter with our confusion and disbelief, "I waited for you, and you came back," She mumbled as a tear crawled down her cheek, "If I waited for you then I can also wait for my son," She continued with a smile but her eyes spoke otherwise as tears were on the brink of her eyes. Speechless was an understatement for what he was currently feeling for He could not even think of anything to say from his daughter's words. He stood up from his seat and went to give his daughter a hug she longed for. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he tightened the embrace he had on her daughter.

"It was not your fault, it was no one's fault," She mumbles as a small smile played on her lips. He felt the guilt that remained deep in his heart slowly dissipate as his daughter forgave him, accepted him, and loved him like years did not pass by. "Dad... Can you please take Kyungsoo away, tomorrow... I want to spend more time with the 2 most important people in my life," She requested as she nuzzled her face deeper into the shoulder of her dad. "Okay, dear," Accepting the request of her daughter as well as having this giddy feeling circling deep inside him caused with the words of his daughter.

"Let's stop being sappy, it isn't you," He states as he pulled away and stood up, "Let's go and have fun with my grandkid, " He continued with a smile as he left dashing to Kyungsoo's room. "You haven't changed have you dad, I'm grateful, " She mumbled with a small smile as she looked at the direction in which her dad dashed to.

"MOMMY! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS EVIL MAN!" A smile played on her lips as her son rushed up to her, holding a small plastic sword, "YOU CAN NEVER PROTECT YOUR MOMMY!" her dad snarled at them as he soon appeared, wearing her son's bed covers over his head acting as some sort of hood, as well as closing one eye to look like some sort of evil step grandad. The sight made her laugh loudly causing the two to look at her both holding a smile playing on their lips. "I'll TAKE YOUR MOMMY AWAY!" Her dad continued as he slowly crept with a fake limp on his right leg, this caused Kyungsoo to quickly aim his sword at the direction of her dad.

"YOU CANNOT!" Kyungsoo threatened with a puff of his chest as he used his free hand to 'protect' his mom. "THEN ILL JUST TAKE YOU INSTEAD!" her dad snarled as embraced Kyungsoo causing the latter to burst into fits of laughter.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

They did not realize that time has passed by them as the sky turned black and the sun kissing the meadow as it took some rest. They were currently eating dinner; this dinner held a different feeling for it held a complete family, Kyungsoo's dad's is replaced with his grandfather. Kyungsoo has little to no memory of his father for he died before Kyungsoo was born.

The dinner was going normal with conversations starting and ending from here to there, but it also involved new unique laughter which was odd to the peculiar household, making the once peaceful household light up like one of the stars in the sky. The sounds of laughter acting as the symphony filling in their ears as a smile would playfully stay plastered on their lips.

"What are stars made of, grandpa?" Kyungsoo questions as he continuously chews on his food, "Don't talk with your mouth full, dear," His mother states, not looking at the two who were currently busy chatting with one another, as she continues to eat. She received a pout from her son and a little chuckle to erupt from her dad.

"Finish eating dinner first and we'll talk" his grandpa answers, looking at Kyungsoo with a smile, as he continues to eat with Kyungsoo soon continuing to eat as well. The dinner was then succumbed into silence, as each was then preoccupied with their own thoughts.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Grandpa," Kyungsoo pulls on the hem of his grandpa's shirt, Kyungsoo’s grandpa was currently busy cleaning up the mess on the table. "After I clean up, why don't you go to the living room and wait for me there,", Kyungsoo's grandpa states with a smile as he stops cleaning for a while looking at his Kyungsoo who was standing with a pout on his lip. Kyungsoo was about to say something else however, his grandpa has already beat him to it, " I'll tell you everything you want to know," Kyungsoo satisfied with what he heard, he quickly left to the living room with an excited look on his face.

Kyungsoo waited on the living room sofa as he frantically looks back and forth between the hallway and Television as he waits for his grandpa to finish cleaning up. "Dear, you'll heart your neck, Sit still and wait for your grandpa," His mother states as she comes walking through the hallway and into the living room to see her son frantically turning his head every second.

"But Mommy," Kyungsoo whines with a pout on his lips as he looked over to his mother who was sitting at a nearby seat. His mother gave him a look which made Kyungsoo turn around to face the Television completely, Soon after, his grandpa came walking through the hallways, "Where's the little rascal," Kyungsoo quickly looked back to see his grandpa slowly walking up to him, "RIGHT HERE!" Kyungsoo shouts as he stood up on the sofa while raising both of his hands, the action made both the two adults in the room to burst into laughter as Kyungsoo looks at them with a confused look.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Kyungsoo excitedly shouts, jumping on the sofa as he waits for his grandpa to sit down beside him. "Calm down you little rascal," His grandpa states sitting down while running his free hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. "So, what do you want to know?" He asks as he arranges his sitting position into a more comfortable position. "Grandpa, what are stars made of?" Kyungsoo asks as he moved and sat on his grandpa's thigh. "Well, stars are complex," Kyungsoo looked at his grandpa with a confused look as he encounters a new word, "K-complex?" Kyungsoo asks as he tilted his head a little bit to side emphasizing that he was a bit confused with the word. "Well, complex like being too hard to understand," He explains to Kyungsoo who was still absorbing the definition of the newfound word, "How are making stars complex?" Kyungsoo asks after 'understand' the definition of complex, with a chuckle Kyungsoo's grandpa answers, "Look at it this way, Stars are like a seed," Kyungsoo looks at his grandpa with a questioning gaze, "Stars don't grow like trees and don't have green hair, grandpa," Kyungsoo states with an eye roll, this receives a small chuckle to escape from his grandpa's lips. "They may don't grow like trees or have hair like trees but they do need the attention and love trees needs, or even more," His grandpa states with a soft voice and somewhat teary-eyed as to remember something or thought of something, "A star needs love and care just like a tree," His grandpa states with a soft smile playing on his lips. "I'm gonna give my stars lots of love!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he wrapped his arms around his grandpa, trapping his grandpa into a hug. "I'm gonna give my stars a lot of cuddles and kisses," Kyungsoo states as his eyes slowly start to drop, sleep catching creeping unto him. "Your stars will like that, soo," His grandpa whispers and after so the soft snores of Kyungsoo fill the room.

"Dad," He looks to his side to his daughter, and mother of Kyungsoo, sitting at the nearby chair looking over at them with a smile plastered on her lip as she cherishes the view of her two most loved people cuddling. "Thank you," She whispers just barely for her dad to hear, who gave a nod as an answer. She stood up from her place and went to carry Kyungsoo but she was denied, "I'll carry her, dear," Her dad with a smile as he stood up carrying Kyungsoo who was still soundly asleep. She gave a nod and followed after her dad, who was slightly walking ahead of her while carrying her son on his arms. She looked at the two with a loving stare as she watches the two interact from behind.

Kyungsoo was placed softly on the bed by his grandpa with his mother covering his body with the blue colored covers, ”Goodnight, soo," She whispers as she lays a goodnight kiss on top of her son's forehead. She looked back at her dad who was standing at the doorway; she gave him a hard but calm stare as she walked passed him. Knowing the reason, he gave one last look at Kyungsoo who was peacefully sleeping. He slowly and softly closed the door behind him and soon follows in pursuit of his daughter. He walked back into the living room quarters to see no sign of his daughter, curious as to where she was he decided to go and look for her until he heard the whistling of the kettle coming from the kitchen. He decided to wait for his daughter who was busy making tea, so he sat down on the sofa as he tries to calm down his senses and thoughts.

"I have to tell her," He mumbles himself unaware of the person standing in front of the living room pathway, who is also listening to his self-rants. "Tell me what, dad?" His daughter states holding two cups of tea. He was broken from his thoughts as he looked behind him to see his daughter walking up to sit beside him as she laid the tray on the table. "Dear -" he starts as he fumbles with his fingers and avoids making eye contact with his daughter, who was peacefully sipping on her cup of tea. "Does this involve your time of departure with my son?" She questions as she places the cup of tea back on the tray. He was a bit taken aback from how smart and observing her daughter actually is, he looks at his daughter, wide-eyes in slight disbelief. She looks at her father who has yet to continue talking, "Y-yes," He answers looking down on the floor, "I already told you that you two can leave tomorrow -" She was cut off by her dad quickly stating, "We'll be leaving at 6," She was a bit taken aback from the interjection of her father who was currently making eye contact with her, "in the morning," Her father continues as he again looks down on the floor, "Stop looking down on the floor, you'll hurt your neck," She snapped causing her dad to quickly look up to her with fear swimming in his eyes, "Sorry, Sorry," He apologizes which causes his daughter to roll her eyes, She gave a sigh, "I told you that you two can leave tomorrow right, and 6 in the morning is also tomorrow," She states with a smile as she reached out for the cup of tea and quickly bringing it up to her lips to take a sip of the caramel-colored liquid. Her dad was speechless for a moment, which soon gave a nod and drank a cup of tea as well.

Soon after the two succumbed into a comfortable silence, as either wanted to disturb the peace they were in. Enjoying the other's presence in silence as they drank from their cup of tea, the time has passed and one has yet to disturb the peace. "Dear, go to sleep," He orders as he noticed how his daughter was holding to let out a yawn as well as clearly trying to maintain her eyes opened but was clearly closing. She gave a nod too tired to argue as she laid the cup of tea back on the tray, with a slow movement she stood up and walked to her room, leaving her dad alone.

He watched her daughter's disappearing figure walking down the hallway. "That child can sometimes be too stubborn," He whispers to himself, standing up he walked up to the backdoor located in the kitchen.

Standing in front of the door, he looked at the clock located in the kitchen it read that it was past midnight already. With a heavy heart, he walked out of the door, and into the dark vast flowery meadow. He walked up to the hill where he met and Kyungsoo met. The wind blowing in him as he climbed the hill, where a man dressed in all black was standing on top, patiently waiting for him. The man was looking up to the empty dark sky; no stars were playing on the black canvas-like sky. The man let out a sigh as he continued to look at the void-like sky, not noticing that Kyungsoo's grandfather is now standing beside him.

"They can't work without you," Kyungsoo's grandpa states catching the man off guard. The man jumped slightly which causes him to lose his footing and fall down. Kyungsoo's grandpa looked at the man with an amused smile as the star remained on the floor. "You're still the same," Kyungsoo's grandpa softly whispers just barely enough for the man to hear, as he helped the man stand up, who had a small pout on his lips.

"Big baby," Kyungsoo's grandpa chuckles out as the man patted down himself down, dusting off the dirt and dust that got on his suit, "And why are you wearing a suit?" Kyungsoo's grandpa questions pointing at the man's weird attire while looking at the man with a questioning look.

"I had a meeting," The man states, fixing his loose tie. Kyungsoo's grandpa gave an eye roll as a response which was barely seen by the man, "Hey!" The man accuses as he pointed at Kyungsoo's grandpa who erupted into fits of laughter. A small pout played on the lips of the man as Kyungsoo's grandpa continued laughing.

"Did you give them the day off?" Kyungsoo's grandpa questions as he pointed at the distance, Lay was afraid to answer as he scratched the nape of his neck. Kyungsoo's grandpa rolled his eyes again which was seen by the man again but the man let it slide as Kyungsoo's grandpa soon continued, "Is Sirus a too big of a title for you? Should I revoke it?" Lay looked at Kyungsoo's grandpa with a fear-stricken look, "W-What?" Lay stutters out not believing what he heard as he stood with his mouth wide open. Kyungsoo's grandpa then erupted into fits of laughter again making the man look at him with a curious look which quickly changed into an annoyed one as he realized that Kyungsoo's grandpa played him.

"You and your dirty jokes," The man grumbled as Kyungsoo's grandpa regains his composure. "How are Junmyeon and Minseok?" Kyungsoo's grandpa questions after a minute have passed as he looked up at the starless sky. "They're fine," The man whispers admiring Kyungsoo's grandpa, whose eyes are lighting up like a star the sky has currently fallen out of, as well as holding a smile that could outshine even the brightest star. "Lay... Lay?" The man known as Lay was snapped out of his thoughts as Kyungsoo's grandpa was waving a hand in front of Lay's face, wanting to catch the latter's attention and succeeding. Lay looked at Kyungsoo's grandpa with a curious look, "Lay, can you take care of my grandson, Kyungsoo, for me," Kyungsoo's grandpa pleads as tears were evident in his eyes, threatening to fall. Speechless, Lay gave a simple nod as an answer and after that simple gesture, no words were spoken as the two stood on the hill under the empty void sky with the ambiance sound filling the gap, the blowing of the wind through the trees and the howling of the wind accompanying them under the empty lifeless sky, as neither stars or clouds were seen playing above but only the moon shined above alone.

Lay looked at Kyungsoo's grandpa who was too busy admiring the moon to notice Lay staring at him, "Thank you," Lay breaks the silence, "Don't thank me, I should be the one saying that to you," Kyungsoo's grandpa laughed out as Lay shook his head, making Kyungsoo's grandpa curious as to what Lay was meaning. "No...Because without you, I won't be here, we won't be here," Lay states with a tear falling down, Kyungsoo's grandpa smiled at Lay, a smile that shined as bright as the moon above the sky. Kyungsoo's grandpa gave a small nod as he bid goodbye to Lay who was left on the hill with a smile playing on his lips

"Kyungsoo..." Lay whispers as he was left there alone with his thoughts it was not long before his mind started wondering on to what type of person Kyungsoo is. 'Is Kyungsoo like his grandpa?', 'Kyungsoo, what kind of person is he?'. A gust of wind then strongly passes through his hair snapping him out of his thoughts; he looked up to the moon seeing it shine even brighter over him. "Looks like I got my answer," Lay looked over at Kyungsoo's house with a small smile playing on his lips, as the wind quickly howled disrupting the fallen leaves. Dancing with the wind, the leaves had fallen with grace as the man who once stood on the hill was now gone with the passing of the wind. 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The sun was yet to awaken with the moon slowly falling asleep and the roosters are still deep in their slumber with others still lost in dreamland. Kyungsoo is one of them for he has yet to be awoken from his dream, as he peacefully slept in his soft warm bed. "Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... Dear," Kyungsoo was shaken awake as he sat up straight to be greeted with her mother standing at the edge of the bed looking at him with a sad smile plastered on her lips. "You and grandpa are going somewhere, so get ready," She whispers softly, as she tried not to let her voice crack for she has to let go of her son. Kyungsoo to sleepy to understand what her mother said, he simply stood up and arranged his bed. His mother watched him with an amused smile as she watches how zombie-like her son was looking and moving around. "Go and get washed up," Kyungsoo let out a yawn and a small nod as he walked out to the bathroom with his mother chuckling as her son left to the bathroom.

She soon went out of her son's bedroom after packing some clothes of her son into a medium-sized backpack. She went to the living room with the backpack in hand, placing it on top of the living room table. Soon after, her dad entered the living room wearing a brown coat with a small brown backpack. "Good morning," She greeted with a smile surprising her dad, "Y-you're awake?" Her dad stutters out confused as to why his daughter was awake very early in the morning. "Good morning to you too," She remarks, rolling her eyes in the process and chuckling at the end. "Y-yeah... Good morning," He stutters out still sort of surprised with his daughter. Her dad slowly sat down on the sofa, his eyes never once leaving her daughter for he was still unsure if this was a dream or an illusion of some sort. He placed his backpack beside Kyungsoo's, "Kyungsoo's washing up right now, you two can leave after," She states looking into her son's and dad's stuff. She was rummaging through his dad's backpack, she noticed that her dad has only packed a few worn-downed clothes and nothing else compared to what she packed for her son, which consisted of some snacks and a few more necessities. She somewhat felt awkward like she was put into some sort of spot, she felt anxious, she felt weird, she wanted to talk to her dad about why he was only packing a few clothes and where did he actually get this backpack since when he came he didn't actually have a backpack. "Dad, Where did you g-" she was cut off by Kyungsoo running into the living room and quickly plopping down onto the sofa beside her dad. "Where are we going, grandpa?" Kyungsoo cheerfully questions with an excited grin on his face. Kyungsoo's grandpa gave his daughter an amused look before answering Kyungsoo, "We're going somewhere nice," Kyungsoo smiled as he formed an image of what kind of "nice" place his grandpa was saying, while his mom looked at his grandpa with slight amusement as she slightly raised an eyebrow at Kyungsoo's grandpa. "Breakfast is it at the table, go and eat first, or I'm gonna have to cancel your trip with grandpa," His mother warns as she slightly playfully raised her voice but Kyungsoo knows that his mom was serious despite the playful tone she used. Kyungsoo stood up from the couch and with an "okay, mommy," Kyungsoo quickly left rushing to the kitchen to eat breakfast, leaving the two adults behind.

"Dad, -" Kyungsoo's mom starts as she took a quick glance at the opened backpack of her dad, however she was cut off by her dad quickly standing up from his spot stopping her from continuing as she looks at her dad curious and a bit surprised with the sudden action, "I lived somewhere in the mountains," he states with a smile as he walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast with his grandson. She was left there with her thoughts as she remembered the time her dad simply entered in the house out of nowhere, wondering about the reason until she suddenly heard laughter erupting from the kitchen. She went to look to find her son being a laughing mess as he sat on a chair beside his grandpa, while her dad was giggling as well as spilling all of her humiliating past decisions. "Your mother was a trouble maker, she would always lead the other kids into trouble," Kyungsoo listens with amusement as another giggle erupted from him, "We would always get called in by her school about her gang," Her dad states with his eyes become a bit distant as he reminiscence the past. Kyungsoo gave another giggle, "Mommy was quite a troublemaker," Kyungsoo exclaims with a small giggle erupting once again, snapping his grandpa out of his thoughts. "She was... but not once did I ever hate her, for she was my daughter and I am her father," Her dad weakly states as he combs his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, who looked at his grandpa with a smile forming on his lips caused from hearing his grandpa talk lovingly about his mother.

"She caused so much trouble, that we even got called by the police," Kyungsoo's grandpa chuckling in the end, as he pauses his eyes get a bit teary-eyed with a smile forming on his lips, "But she's my daughter... And I still love her with all my heart... All these years she is still my number one," Kyungsoo looked at him with his smile growing, "Grandpa, you must have really loved mommy," His grandpa looked at him with a small smile, "Loved?" Kyungsoo's grandpa questioned as a Dearing smile climbed up to his lips, Kyungsoo looked at his grandpa curiously, as he tries to understand what his grandfather was stating, "I did not stop," Kyungsoo quickly wrapped his arms around his grandpa who quickly shed the tears he had hopelessly held back. Little did they know, the subject of the topic was at the doorway and was listening to their conversation. "Then why did you leave grandpa?" Kyungsoo asks catching his mother's attention, which was still yet to show her presence to the two. "I didn't want to, but I had to," Kyungsoo was about to ask another question but his grandpa beat him to it by saying, "It's hard to explain," Kyungsoo gave a nod as he went back to silently eating his food. 

Kyungsoo's mother didn't want to pry anymore about her father's life for the past years, she didn't need the answers she deserved, she was content with what she has. She was just content to have her father back, however, despite how many times she says this to herself, the curiosity still lurks deep inside, like a moth to a fire, electricity to metal. She wanted to know but she knew she doesn't need to, for she has what she longed for and it was to have her dad come back home. She then turned her back to the kitchen and left unnoticed as she went back to the living room to arrange her son's and dad's stuff.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

After bidding goodbye to his mom, he and his grandpa quickly ventured to the mountains on the local bus. The sun beginning to awaken with the singing of the roosters awakening others, the clouds high above traveled along with each step they make and the transition of black to blue was underway, Kyungsoo was left to cherish everything around him, as he frantically looked at the passing trees, animals, and houses which hurriedly disappears just as fast as they appeared in front of Kyungsoo's vision. "Grandpa, look over here!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he pulls on his grandpa's sleeve, "IT WENT AWAY ALREADY... DID YOU SEE IT, GRANDPA?" Kyungsoo excitedly asks proudly showing his heart-shaped lips as he looked at his grandpa who let out a small chuckle and small nod as well as answering, "Yes, I did," Kyungsoo quickly then looked back at the window, admiring the scenery and the different objects he is seeing despite seeing them almost every day he still gets excited.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

After hours of traveling, they finally got to their destination. Kyungsoo had managed to have fallen asleep as he laid his head on his grandpa's arm. Kyungsoo's grandpa chuckled at the sight as Kyungsoo had his mouth slightly agape, and his eyes closed shut. "Time to wake up," Kyungsoo's grandfather whispers as he shook Kyungsoo awake, with a small yawn and stretch, Kyungsoo opened his eyes to be seen with a foresty terrain. Kyungsoo could not see any form of buildings nearby nor was a path except the main path of the bus, who’s only passengers left him and his grandpa. "Where are we, grandpa?" Kyungsoo questions slightly scared as they went down the bus and as soon as they did the bus zoomed away, leaving them alone in the middle of the road in a forest.

"Hey don't be afraid," Kyungsoo's grandpa comfort as he notices Kyungsoo quietly sniffling and holding back his tears as the fear of being lost strikes Kyungsoo. "We ain't lost, shh, I'm here... Grandpa's here," Kyungsoo's grandpa brought Kyungsoo into his embrace as he whispered reassuring words to the young boy's ears. After a minute, Kyungsoo has managed to calm down, however, Kyungsoo is still afraid of getting lost, requested to hold his grandpa's hand on the journey in the forest, his grandpa agreed with no hesitation for he wanted his grandson to be at ease when he introduces Kyungsoo to his new life.

The forest was quite different from any other forests, for it was not as dense nor was it too crowded. It was far more peaceful and calm, with the trees going high up to the sky as the leaves almost completely cover it stopping the golden lights from coming through. The forest was quiet as the beautiful colors of yellow and black covers the forest, with the light mixing in with the dark, it turned the surrounding into a beautiful array of artworks. Kyungsoo was in awe as he looked around the heavily covered forest, finding the color palette interesting as black and yellow played around in the green forestland. Kyungsoo slowly felt tired, with his steps starting to slow down and his eyes starting to drop, "We're almost there," Kyungsoo's grandpa whispers with a smile as he walked with Kyungsoo their hands interlocked, Kyungsoo gave a small nod as they continued to walk on through the dense forest path.

Time has passed as the yellow and black hues which succumbed the forest has turned into some sort of purplish hue, Kyungsoo was amazed at the transition of yellow and black turning into a sort of purplish blue, as the once golden brown trees turning into a sort of purplish hue, it was magical for Kyungsoo, "We're here," Kyungsoo looked in front of them to only face a rocky wall, "Grandpa, This is a wall," Kyungsoo states, looking at his grandpa tilting his head in slight confusion. "Kyungsoo, do you trust grandpa," Kyungsoo continued to look at his grandpa still confused, as the older tightened his hold on Kyungsoo's hand, causing the younger to furrow his eyebrows at his grandpa, who continued to look at the rocky immovable stone wall. "Are we lost, gran-" Kyungsoo was cut off when the stone wall started opening into a cave, showcasing a set of stairs made out of stone, going further inside the cave, as a man was going up the stairs dressed in black clothing. Kyungsoo followed the man's movement up until the strange man stood in front of him and his grandpa. Kyungsoo hurriedly went behind his grandpa, hiding from the stranger who had let out of a chuckle. Kyungsoo's grandpa gave a small chuckle as he helped Kyungsoo try to hide behind his legs, Kyungsoo's grandpa looked at the man in front of them, he studied the strange man who was wearing a black suit, "Black suit? Really?" Kyungsoo's grandpa questions as he points at the man's clothing, the man snickered at Kyungsoo's grandpa's statement. "I need to be presentable," The stranger states causing Kyungsoo's grandpa to raise his eyebrow at the man. "Also, can we not mock my fashion sense and talk about why you're here?" The man suggests as he took a glance at Kyungsoo who was sneaking a glance at the two as he still hid behind his grandpa's leg. "Lay didn't tell you?" Kyungsoo's grandpa states in disbelief as the stranger shook his head as a no, "Well, it's a long story," The man gave a nod as he squatted down to face Kyungsoo, "I'm Junmyeon, you can call me Suho," The stranger now known as Junmyeon greets with a smile as he brought out his hand for a handshake, Kyungsoo still not familiar with the man was skeptical with the stranger as he slowly but surely brought out his hand to shake Junmyeon's waiting hand. "Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo whispers as he lets go of Junmyeon's hand and quickly retreating it back. Junmyeon smiled at how innocent and nice Kyungsoo was despite being thrown into an unknown place and meeting a complete stranger, Kyungsoo still trusted the man and opened up a little.

"So how's Minseok?" Kyungsoo's grandpa questioned as Junmyeon properly stood up, "Well, he's doing fine," Kyungsoo's grandpa gave a small nod, looking down at Kyungsoo who was slowly moving away from his hiding spot behind his grandpa's legs. "So let's go to the house?" Junmyeon suggests as he moves aside letting Kyungsoo's grandpa walk ahead. Kyungsoo still outside and did not follow his grandpa inside the cavern. Junmyeon surprised at Kyungsoo who stood still his head low as he played with his fingers. "Cute," Junmyeon whispered as he went closer to Kyungsoo, squatting once again to be in eye level with Kyungsoo, "I'm sorry," Kyungsoo mumbles as he continued looking down on the floor. A smile managed to climb up to Junmyeon's lips with Kyungsoo's shy and cute apology, "It's alright, just promise me this," Junmyeon states catching Kyungsoo attention, who looked up to him, "Be friends with me," Junmyeon continues with the smile remained on his lips, Kyungsoo smiled back at him as he hugged Junmyeon, who was taken aback with the sudden contact. "Let's go now, your grandpa might be confused where we are now," Junmyeon states standing up. As he turned his back and was about to walk ahead, Kyungsoo quickly grabbed a hold of Junmyeon's free hand. Junmyeon stopped walking as he looked at Kyungsoo who was looking up at him with a smile. Junmyeon let out a soft sigh as he started walking with Kyungsoo down the stone stairs. A soft giggle erupted out of Kyungsoo as he walked beside Junmyeon, who tried to hide the smile that was plastered on his lips.

Kyungsoo looked around the cavern as they walked and he could not ignore how it didn't feel like a cave but somewhat like some sort of home. It did not have the eerie feeling one would feel when they enter the cave nor did it have the lifeless feeling to it. There were lights on the ceiling of the cavern and as they walk further in, the cavern wall has seemed to get covered with wood and the rocky path has smoothed with each step they make, the difference grew. Junmyeon took a quick glance at Kyungsoo who was in amazed with the cavern, letting out a small chuckle; Junmyeon quickly looked away as Kyungsoo glared at him.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?," Kyungsoo looked ahead to his grandpa standing in front of another set of stairs but this time the stairs were going up. "Looks like you two are friends now," Kyungsoo's grandpa states as he saw the interlocked hands of the two, both gave a nod with Kyungsoo smiling hugely at his grandpa. "We're nearly there come on," Kyungsoo let go of the hand of Junmyeon and quickly ran up to the stone stairs leaving the two behind and not paying attention to the yells behind him as he dashed up the stairs. The blinding light greeting him in the end, as he stood now on grass, looking around the cavern was nowhere to be found but only a single tree on the vast field with the wind blowing through the field.

"Grandpa, Dyuneon?" Kyungsoo looks around as a single tree stood tall on top of a hill. He walked up to the tree traveling on the vast green field, still looking around for his grandpa and Junmyeon. Standing on top of the hill, with neither his grandpa nor Junmyeon found, the fear of being lost grew in him as the tears start to fall down.

The sky has turned black as the stars have started to reveal themselves up in the sky. The stars were starting play around in the sky above. Kyungsoo was too scared to appreciate the stars above as he sat there head down to his knees to not even notice the person standing beside him under the tree. "Hey, are you lost?" The stranger questions as he stood beside Kyungsoo, who looked up to meet the stranger's stare. The stranger smiled at Kyungsoo from the sudden eye contact. Kyungsoo was scared of being lost and he was scared of being with strangers, but his fear of being lost all alone was too overwhelming so despite being afraid of the stranger, he answered the man with a small nod with the tears continuing to fall. "Hey, don't be afraid," The stranger tries to comfort Kyungsoo as he removed the tears falling down Kyungsoo's cheeks, Kyungsoo flinched from the sudden contact but he accepted the stranger's comfort as the stranger brought a warm feeling to Kyungsoo. "Your smile is cute," Kyungsoo looked at the stranger wide-eyed as he moved a bit away from the stranger who had sat down beside him, the stranger gave a small pout with Kyungsoo's action. Kyungsoo was now intently watching the stranger as he takes glances to the strange man, who still remained sitting under the tree while trying to make eye contact with Kyungsoo. The man got tired with playing as he stood up and ran up to the middle of the field, leaving Kyungsoo alone and confused under the tree on the hill, as the man was immediately surrounded with a blinding light and soon after the man was gone and all was left in the field was the grass which swayed with the wind.

Hours have passed and Kyungsoo has yet to be discovered by his grandpa or Junmyeon, as Kyungsoo felt the cold breeze bite on his skin yet again as he tried to hug himself for warmth, with the freezing temperature continuing to drop below zero. Kyungsoo's eyes were starting to drop as he sees a figure running up to him on the field. "Dyuneon... Grandpa," Kyungsoo weakly whispers as darkness slowly succumbed his vision.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

'What is this feeling?"

'Where am I?'

'I can't see anything,' 

'Why is it too dark?’

'Grandpa! Where are you!'

‘I’m Scared…’

Kyungsoo continued to fall into the dark abyss as he could not either walk or move nor even see where he is. All he could feel was the chilling bite of the dark abyss which continues to swallow Kyungsoo.

'I want to go home,' Kyungsoo was stuck with his thoughts as he fell down the abyss. 'It's too dark, someone please," Kyungsoo felt the tears falling but he could not feel the wetness and coldness of the tears, it was there but not there, like a ghost of a feeling. It was scaring Kyungsoo as the feeling of the tears were not authentic.

'It'll be over soon,' A voice suddenly howled in the abyss, catching Kyungsoo's attention, as the speed of his fall has somehow decreased as he descended slower in the mysterious dark abyss he is in.

'It'll be over soon,' The voice repeated a little softer as Kyungsoo felt himself calm down.

After minutes of falling, Kyungsoo felt himself safely stand upright on the floor; this is when Kyungsoo felt the icy cold water touching his bare feet. Kyungsoo could still not see in the blackness of the area he could only feel the cold liquid in where his feet are submerged in. Kyungsoo decided to walk ahead as the water rippled through his steps, 'Hello, is anyone there,' Kyungsoo could still not talk as he tried voicing out his thoughts. Feeling dismayed, Kyungsoo stopped walking as he felt his legs start to ache.

'It's nice to meet you,' The voice stated as a bright light shined in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shielded his eyes from the harsh blinding light, as the light starts to dissipate, Kyungsoo looked in front of him as a person stood in front of him, Kyungsoo could not understand the person's clothes as the white bright light encased the person's body. The person was emitting some sort of heat and with a bright but charming light surrounding the person. Kyungsoo calmly looked at man, not feeling any form of fear or anxiety towards the stranger, Kyungsoo felt that he was safe with this person, and that fear can never enter his heart when he's beside this person.

'I'm dashing I know,' The person stated while doing a weird pose, Kyungsoo gave a small chuckle as the person smiled at the reaction Kyungsoo gave out.

'Who are you?' Kyungsoo asked causing the person's soft expression to harden.

'You are me and I am you,' The person stated looking at Kyungsoo who looked at him, confused all written on Kyungsoo's face. The stranger paid no attention to Kyungsoo's curious stare as the stranger walked closer to Kyungsoo, observing Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo could feel the stranger's hot breathe hit his face as the stranger continued to study Kyungsoo's facial features while Kyungsoo stood there frozen with the stranger's action and with how close the stranger was with him 'You're still 5 years old,' The stranger stated, moving away from within a reasonable distance to Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo let out a breath; he did not know he was holding as soon as the stranger moved away from him. 'Are you alright?' The stranger continued after waiting some time for Kyungsoo to answer the question. Kyungsoo, gave a small nod as he regained his thoughts, looking at the stranger who had a small smile now plastered on his lips. 'Doh Kyungsoo, that's your whole name, am I right?" The stranger asked looking at Kyungsoo intently. Kyungsoo answered a small nod as he moved closer to the smiling stranger, he did not know why he was walking closer to the stranger, and he was moving against his will as his feet stopped in front of the stranger.

'Can you tell me where I am?' Kyungsoo asked as the stranger quickly let out a small 'tsk' and waved his finger at Kyungsoo, 'Us,' Kyungsoo looked at the stranger confused and a bit irritated as the stranger was being childish, annoying and confusing. 'You're still 5years old and you're a lot tougher than I expected,' Kyungsoo gave a serious look at the stranger who slightly cowered in fear. 'W-we're where the stars are,' The stranger stutters out as Kyungsoo continued to give the stranger a death glare. Still not satisfied with the stranger's answer, Kyungsoo asked, 'We're up in the sky?' The man looked at Kyungsoo lovingly as Kyungsoo had his head slightly tilted to the side. Kyungsoo pushed the stranger slightly away from him, as the stranger was inching a bit closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo got a clear view that the person was the same height as him but also the same body structure as him. 'Confused, I told you I am you and you are me,' The stranger proudly states causing Kyungsoo to give another hard stare at the stranger who quickly properly stood up straight.

'Well, what's your name then?' Kyungsoo asked, trying not to snap at the stranger who stood in front of him with a smug smile.

'D -,' The stranger stopped, looking at Kyungsoo while wearing the same smug smile which ticked something inside of Kyungsoo.

'O... D.O.,' The stranger finished as he placed both of his hand behind his back while he walks around Kyungsoo, like some sort of predator to its prey. Kyungsoo had his mouth slightly agape with the stranger now known as D.O.'s statement. 'Is this why you told me you -' Kyungsoo was cut off by the stranger quickly bringing his finger up to Kyungsoo's lips, stopping him from continuing, 'Yes I am you and you are me,' The stranger quickly stated smiling at Kyungsoo, as soon as the words came out of D.O., a bright orange-yellow light quickly swallowed them as the room was quickly given life.

'Welcome to your new life, Kyungsoo,' D.O's last words to Kyungsoo as D.O. disappeared with the blinding light.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to be greeted with a dimly lit room with the window opened letting the cool evening breeze enter his slightly lit room. Kyungsoo sat up straight, the blanket covering his body moved with him as he looked around the room admiring the wooden structure of the building as its walls were colored with plain black paint. Kyungsoo looked at the opened window, the curtains swaying with the wind as the moonlight shined through the window, lighting up the room as it's a viable light source with the light lamp lit on the side being the only exception. "It was all just a dream," Kyungsoo whispered, standing up on the wooden cold floor. Kyungsoo walked up to the window with each step he takes on the cold wooden floor bites his feet. Kyungsoo did not care as he stood in front of the window, paying no attention to the intensifying cold which continues to bite his feet. Kyungsoo stood in front of the window looking up to the moon above as it shined even brighter, proudly showcasing it's perfect circular shape as it shined down onto Kyungsoo, the moonlight kissing Kyungsoo's face as it proudly highlighted his face. Kyungsoo felt at ease with the moonlight, closing his eyes he savored the calming feeling from the moonlight as it continued to kiss down on his face.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice stated, disturbing Kyungsoo from his moment. Kyungsoo looked at his side to notice the same person he had met in his dream. The man held a smug smile as Kyungsoo looked at him in disbelief with his mouth slightly agape from the surprise of the stranger in his dream. "D.O. ...," Kyungsoo breathed out as D.O. walked up to Kyungsoo. "Welcome to our life," D.O. whispered unto Kyungsoo's ear, as D.O. left a small kiss on Kyungsoo's cheeks he suddenly disappeared with the entering of the rough evening breeze into Kyungsoo's room and with the dancing of the curtains, the man is now known as D.O. was once again gone, but now is it for forever? It was D.O.'s and Kyungsoo's end and beginning, as both are now one and will forever be one.

Suddenly the room door busted open as Junmyeon's concerned shouts were heard, "KYUNGSOO!! I WAS SO WORRIED!! WE WERE ALL WORRIED!!" Junmyeon came rushing towards Kyungsoo, as he cupped Kyungsoo's face with his hands, squishing Kyungsoo's cheeks and making him look like a fish gasping for air. "YOU WERE ASLEEP FOR 3 WEEKS NOW!" Junmyeon shouted as he embraced Kyungsoo in a tight hold, Kyungsoo could not breathe properly as Junmyeon continued to keep Kyungsoo in a tight embrace, but Kyungsoo was also shocked with Junmyeon's statement. "Dyuneon," Kyungsoo started as the hold Junmyeon had on Kyungsoo loosened. Junmyeon let out a 'hmm' signaling Kyungsoo to continue talking. "Where is my grandpa?" Junmyeon broke the embrace he had on Kyungsoo as he looked down to the floor, avoiding Kyungsoo's curious stare. "Dyuneon?" Kyungsoo asked after Junmyeon has not answered for some time, "He went back to your mom, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon waited for Kyungsoo to burst out, he waited for Kyungsoo to start crying or lash out on him but it never came. Junmyeon waited for Kyungsoo to hit him he waited for Kyungsoo to get mad but other than a slap or punch he felt a hand on his cheek causing him to look at Kyungsoo, who had a smile at his face. Junmyeon's was shocked by the reaction Kyungsoo has with the news of his own grandfather's departure.

"A-are you..." Junmyeon stopped himself as he was afraid that maybe Kyungsoo is simply hiding the pain he was feeling. "Okay?" Kyungsoo finished the question, Junmyeon afraid of looking at Kyungsoo, he gave a small nod as an answer which caused Kyungsoo to let out a small chuckle. "I'm fine, Dyuneon," Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon with a smile as he brought Junmyeon into a hug. Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo with shock evident on his face causing Kyungsoo to let out a chuckle at Junmyeon's shocked and confused face. "I sometimes forget that you're still a 5year old," Junmyeon chuckles out letting Kyungsoo let out a small 'hmph'.

"So what do you want for dinner, I'll cook," Junmyeon questioned as he pulled away from the hug and walking up to the door. "That'll be nice," Kyungsoo replied walking up to Junmyeon, "That's not an answer but alright," Junmyeon gave a small pout making Kyungsoo giggle in response, "I'll wait for you downstairs, go and get ready," Junmyeon mocks as he covers his nose implying Kyungsoo's dirty smell, "DYUNEON!" Kyungsoo whines as he hits Junmyeon, who laughed it off. Junmyeon's soon after left the room closing the door behind him and going to the kitchen to cook dinner.

As soon as the door closed, Kyungsoo sighed out as the reality of being left alone has burned in his mind. The tears had fallen down as Kyungsoo had been dropped to his knees in front of the door, the tears that were once not there have started to fall down. Kyungsoo continued to weep as the cold tears continue to fall down, landing on to the wooden floorboards. "Grandpa..." Kyungsoo weeps, as the tears furiously trailed down Kyungsoo's cheeks. Kyungsoo did not feel betrayed or hurt from his grandpa's departure for he somehow knew this was gonna happen and it would hurt him more to say goodbye. "Take care of mommy, grandpa," Kyungsoo weakly whispers with the moonlight shining down onto Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo started to feel at ease as time passed by, with the moonlight hugging him like a mother lulling her son asleep. After some time Kyungsoo's eyes have started to drop as the feeling of fatigue overwhelmed him, not so after Kyungsoo had fallen asleep in front of the door.

As Kyungsoo had fallen asleep on the floor with his head leaning on to the wooden door, a stranger had infiltrated Kyungsoo's room, as the stranger stood on top of the window bars. The strange man looked down on the floor to notice Kyungsoo sleeping, "Ohh? What's this?" The stranger replied as he dropped down on to the wooden floor with a loud thud. "Who is this?" The stranger moved closer to Kyungsoo's sleeping body. The stranger observed Kyungsoo's face and body as the stranger tried to identify the identity of the sleeping person, which is Kyungsoo, "Whoever you are, You can't sleep there," The stranger carried Kyungsoo and carefully laid him down on the bed as the stranger brought the covers up to Kyungsoo's waist to shield the child from the harsh evening breeze. "You shouldn't leave your window open," The stranger stated as he moved to the open window, as the stranger closed the window he gave a glance to Kyungsoo, who was soundly asleep on the bed. A small smile crept up to the man's lips, as he admired the child, "A new star?" The man asked himself as he leaned on the doorway, not feeling and hearing the knocking and voice on the other side.

"Kyungsoo, It's time to eat," Junmyeon knocks on Kyungsoo's room door while holding a tray of food, "Kyungsoo, Let's eat before the food gets cold," Junmyeon knocks again after receiving no reply from Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo..." Junmyeon knocked on the door for the third time as the replay of Kyungsoo almost freezing to death and not waking up for almost 3 weeks plays on his mind, placing the tray of food at the side. Junmyeon started to panic as he continuously knocked on Kyungsoo's door. "KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO, OPEN THE -" Junmyeon was cut off as he was quickly dragged into the room by his hand, with the door quickly closing behind him and his mouth was quickly sealed with a hand covering it, Junmyeon was panicking as he was held on his will. "Be quiet, you'll wake him up," The stranger whispered on Junmyeon's ears, Junmyeon realizing who the person was started to remove the stranger's hand on his mouth. "Minseok, how are -" Junmyeon was cut off by the stranger now known as Minseok placing his hand on too of Junmyeon's mouth again in a plea of shutting the latter's loud voice. After Minseok was sure that Junmyeon was not gonna go and scream he slowly let go of his hand on Junmyeon's mouth.

Junmyeon slapped Minseok on the arm as soon as Minseok had freed Junmyeon from his hold, earning a quiet 'oww' from Minseok. Junmyeon gave Minseok a hard stare signaling a reasonable explanation as to how Minseok entered Kyungsoo's room. Minseok was oblivious with the stare he was receiving as he continued to look at Kyungsoo, curious as to who he is. "Hey, Junmyeon, who is that?" Minseok asks as he pointed at Kyungsoo's sleeping figure, Junmyeon let out a frustrated sigh as he answered Minseok's question, "He's Nebula's grandson," As soon as Minseok heard Junmyeon's reply a gasp left his mouth as he watched Junmyeon who walked up to Kyungsoo's bed. "Are you saying..." Junmyeon gave a weak nod, "How did Nebula have a grandson?!" Minseok shouted in disbelief as he rushed towards Junmyeon, grabbing the other on the shoulder. "Tell me! How is this possible?!" Minseok growled as he frustratingly held back the tears. "HOW COULD NEBULA HAVE A GRANDSON?! TELL ME HOW JUNMYEON!" Minseok shouts at Junmyeon not noticing that Kyungsoo had woken up and is now quietly listening in on their conversation, "I don't know... I also don't understand," Junmyeon weakly replies, as he tries to hide his shaking body due to the stress he was receiving. Minseok let out a frustrated groan with Junmyeon's reply. He was about to burst out through the doors when suddenly Kyungsoo spoke up, "Who's Nebula?" Kyungsoo asked sleep was not evident in his voice signaling that he had listened to the two's conversation. "He's -" Junmyeon was cut off by Minseok butting in, "Nebula is your grandpa," Minseok was clearly trying not to burst out on the child, as he tightened his firsts, this did not go unseen from Junmyeon, who gave a soft sigh as he "fully" understood Minseok's frustration towards the situation, he's just glad that Minseok is trying to be calm in the situation right now. "My grandpa isn't nebula," Kyungsoo replied with a soft huff which caused a small chuckle to erupt from Junmyeon and an annoyed sigh from Minseok. "Well, news flash he is," Minseok snapped at Kyungsoo, this caused the two to get surprised as they were speechless, both for different reasons. Junmyeon did not expect Minseok to burst out too soon, while Kyungsoo was just confused as to why the stranger suddenly snapped at him.

Junmyeon was about to reply when a knock on the door was heard causing the three to look at the door. The door opened to reveal Lay in a suit with an unimpressed look on his face as he looked at the three in the room. "Minseok, Junmyeon..." That was all Lay needed to say as the two scurried running off the room with Junmyeon quickly grabbing the tray of food at the side of the door and quickly dashing towards the living room with Minseok ahead of him as they left a very confused Kyungsoo sitting up on the bed, looking directly at Lay. Lay felt awkward as soon as the two left rushing out the room leaving him with Kyungsoo. "H-hey, I'm L-lay," He stutters out as he enters the room, closing the door behind him. Kyungsoo let out a small giggle with Lay's stutter causing the latter to smile at the reaction he had earned from Kyungsoo. "I'm sorry about that," Lay apologizes as he went to sit down on the bed beside Kyungsoo, who quickly shook his head, "No, No, don't say sorry, you did nothing wrong and mommy told me to say sorry if you did something wrong, but you didn't do anything wrong." Kyungsoo stated causing Lay to smile at him and whisper a small 'thank you' just barely enough for Kyungsoo to hear, who had a smile as he heard the small thanks. "Are you hungry?" Lay asked knowing that Kyungsoo had been out cold for 3 weeks straight. Kyungsoo was about to say no but then a loud growl erupted in the room, Kyungsoo quickly held his stomach with a shy smile, as Lay looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile playing on Lay's lips. "Come on let's go down and eat," Lay suggested as he stood up and held out a hand for Kyungsoo, who was reluctant at first but succumbed later on as the loud growl coming from his stomach tempted him to ease his hunger for food.

"What's your name?" Kyungsoo asked as him and Lay left the room with their hands enclosed with one another, "I'm Lay, nice to meet you Kyungsoo," Lay stated as he and Kyungsoo walked up to the living room walking through the wooden pathway. "L-lay," Kyungsoo repeated as they continued to walk through the hallway, Lay gave a quick glance at Kyungsoo who was admiring the interior design of the house.

As soon as Kyungsoo and Lay appeared on the living room doorway, the other two who were nervously waiting on the living room couch for Kyungsoo and Lay, with Junmyeon quickly standing up as soon as he heard Kyungsoo's laughter while Minseok looked down as the guilt of getting mad at an innocent and clueless child sunk in. "Junmyeon... I'm sorry," Minseok grabbed Junmyeon's hand stopping Junmyeon who was walking up to Lay and Kyungsoo. Junmyeon was slightly pulled back as he turned around at Minseok with a hard look, "We just have to accept the fact that nebula had a daughter and now a grandson, and minseok... Kyungsoo is also confused about this, he is new to all of this... He doesn't even know what we are," Junmyeon harshly pulled his hand away from Minseok's grasps as he walked towards Lay and Kyungsoo who did not notice Minseok sitting on the couch as they walked by with Junmyeon tailing behind.

Minseok looked at the three with the guilt and embarrassment consuming him until they disappeared into the Kitchen which snapped him back out of his thoughts. "I shouldn't have gotten mad that easily," He mumbles into himself not realizing the small figure standing beside the sofa and looking at him with a small smile. "You did nothing wrong," Minseok quickly looked beside him to see Kyungsoo standing there with a smile, "K-kyungsoo..." Minseok looked down as the guilt and sadness toward Kyungsoo overcame him. "I'm sorry..." Minseok continued as he looked at his side to see Kyungsoo has disappeared, "You did nothing wrong," Kyungsoo suddenly stated as he suddenly appeared sitting beside Minseok, who screamed at Kyungsoo's sudden appearance. Minseok's screaming alerted the two who were in the kitchen to quickly appear in the living room, "Is something wrong?! What happened?!" Junmyeon panicked as he looked around the living room, "Nothing's wrong, Dyuneon," Kyungsoo chuckled out as he went to hug Lay, who quickly returned the young child's show of affection. 

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo," Minseok apologizes as he looked at Kyungsoo who had pulled back from Lay's hug and is currently holding Lay's hand. "You did nothing wrong," Kyungsoo said as he looked at Minseok with clueless eyes, "B-but", Minseok was cut off by Junmyeon suddenly stating, "So why don't we introduce ourselves... I'll start, Hello, I'm Junmyeon," Junmyeon pulled out his hand which Kyungsoo shook with a giggle. "I'm next... Hello, I'm Lay," Lay embraced Kyungsoo, who was giggling the entire time, while Minseok was quite confused with the situation, as he watched the others introduce themselves, after the hug Kyungsoo looked at Minseok's direction as he waits for Minseok to introduce himself. Minseok was still confused with the sudden situation, he looked at Kyungsoo who had an anticipating look in his eyes as Kyungsoo watched him, "Uhh... I'm Minseok, Nice to meet you?" Minseok finished and was quickly tackled by Kyungsoo into a hug, "Nice to meet you, Lay, Dyuneon and Minsock, I'm Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo exclaims with a huge smile as he continues to cuddle into Minseok, who succumbed into the hug and cuddled up to Kyungsoo while Lay and Junmyeon were standing side by side sharing a knowing glance to each other.

"Kyungsoo -"

"Are you the stars my grandpa made?" Kyungsoo asked tilting his head slightly to the side as he cut off Lay, who was left with his mouth agape as he tried to process what Kyungsoo just asked while Junmyeon and Minseok stood there wide-eyed and mouth agape in disbelief as they looked at Kyungsoo who had a simple curious look on his face. "K-Kyungsoo, it's hard to explain," Junmyeon tries to dodge the questions as he gives a quick nudge to Lay who was still processing Kyungsoo's statement.

"We aren't -”

"Don't lie to us now... come on now don't lie to us Minseok... Or should I call you Hamal?" A voice interrupted Minseok catching the four off-guard as they looked behind them to see a small child. The child was identical to Kyungsoo in both size, voice, and complexion, it scared the three as they looked at another "Kyungsoo" proudly standing in front of them with a small smirk laid on the 'look-alike's' face, while Kyungsoo held a huge smile on his face as he quickly ran over to his look-alike's side. The three were too confused and scared to even think as they can only watch the two Kyungsoo's interactions. Minseok was frightened as the other Kyungsoo knew his name, his real name, "H-how did you know that name?" Minseok stutters out after a minute of silence, "Because I'm me," The other Kyungsoo states with a small smirk forming on his lips, looking directly at the three causing them to squirm under the studying gaze of the Kyungsoo look-alike. "Shouldn't you ask a more pressing matter, like... Hmm, I don't know... Maybe like how and why I happen to look like Kyungsoo?" The Kyungsoo look-alike continues as the three remained mute from the overwhelming fear and confusion they were feeling while Kyungsoo let out a small giggle.

"Are you three mute now?" The other Kyungsoo frustratingly sighs out as he looked at the three who were currently silent as the night, thinking of what words to use and topics to tackle as this feeling of clueless fear slowly swallows them. "W-Who are you?" Lay stutters out, "Are you really Kyungsoo?" Minseok continues to ask as he gained his composure, while Junmyeon decided to not pester as he observed the situation. The other Kyungsoo simply gave a smirk, with the tension of the room getting thicker by the minute as the three feel the weight on their shoulders, the look-alike and Kyungsoo were oblivious to the tension as they had the same smile that it was creepy. "His name is -" Kyungsoo was cut off by the look-alike quickly slapping his hand on Kyungsoo's mouth stopping the latter to continue speaking, "I can't tell," The look-alike states as he continues to cover Kyungsoo's mouth with his hand. "It's more fun like that," The look-alike continues with a shrug as he released Kyungsoo's mouth. "Why are you being rude D.O," Kyungsoo states with a pout causing the four to quickly look at him wide-eyed.

"Why did you say my name Kyungsoo-yah," The look-alike named D.O. whines with a small pout. Minseok was quite confused like literally confused while Junmyeon who was silently observing the situation figured out what was happening, "So you're the one who chose Kyungsoo," Junmyeon breaks the silence as he walked towards D.O. and Kyungsoo, crouching down to be eye level with D.O. , he continued, "How did you meet Kyungsoo?" D.O.'s smug smile slowly turned into a smile of admiration as he looked beside him. Kyungsoo was standing beside D.O. with a curious look. "Well I met him at the field," D.O. sighed; a smile continues to play on his lips as he remembers how he met Kyungsoo. "He was all alone under a tree, He was brave, smart, nice, and I just got drawn to him," D.O. rambles on, forgetting the other two in the room. "He was about to die..." D.O. shivered at the thought as he remembered Kyungsoo's freezing and lifeless body.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Kyungsoo had fallen asleep, his lips turning pale as his temperature has dropped below zero with his eyes closed shut. D.O. quickly ran to Kyungsoo's side feeling the regret of leaving an innocent child all alone in the cruel freezing night, he did not actually leave Kyungsoo alone for he wanted to not make Kyungsoo uncomfortable so he hid behind the trees as he disappeared in the field, he watched for someone, anyone to come and pick up Kyungsoo but no one came, so when Kyungsoo had suddenly knocked out on the grass, he quickly ran up to Kyungsoo. D.O. could feel Kyungsoo dying as he feels his heartbeat distinctly slowly stopping, D.O. decided to do the only possible thing he could do to save Kyungsoo. There were a lot of things D.O. could have helped Kyungsoo but there was not much time as Kyungsoo's heart has currently stopped making D.O. to stop thinking of alternatives and to simply do the first thing and most plausible idea in mind. "I'm sorry for this," D.O. whispers with a soft sigh as he placed his hand on top of Kyungsoo's dead heart. "sýmvasi qum quod astéria kai terra" As soon as D.O. mumbled the last word, a golden light quickly came down from the sky and quickly swallowing them whole, and with the disappearance of the light, they were also gone. No traces were left as their bodies which once appeared on the field were now gone like the dust in a strong storm..._

_'Where am I?'_

_"We're in my mind..." D.O. weakly mumbles the reply knowing that Kyungsoo can't hear him, as he continues to watch Kyungsoo continue to fall into nothing. "I'm sorry I did this to you... I'm sorry I've ruined your life..." D.O. utters as Kyungsoo has found a flat space. "It was the only way..." D.O. uttered as his expression has turned dark. The quiet sound in D.O's mind was broken as Kyungsoo walked, the water on his feet continued to ripple creating a harmonious sound in the quiet dark abyss. "He's gonna get lost..." D.O. mumbled as he watched Kyungsoo hopeless try to find his way out. With a flick of his finger, D.O. quickly appeared in front of Kyungsoo with a blinding array of lights following close behind him, "I'm dashing, I know," D.O. exclaimed hiding the pain and guilt in his voice as he feels the anxiety and fears circulating inside Kyungsoo..._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

D.O. was pulled out of his thoughts as a question was thrown to him, "What did you do to Kyungsoo?" Lay questions as his curiosity was peaked with the story. "I made a contract," D.O. answers with a straight face. "C-contract?" Minseok chokes out, looking at D.O. who wore an unreadable expression. "I gave him another chance of life for his soul," D.O. answers his face hardening of the thought of collecting souls of others, signaling that he did not want to take Kyungsoo's soul, this did not go unnoticed as Junmyeon was studying him. "You did not want to take his soul did you," Junmyeon more likely states causing D.O. to slightly be surprised but gave a small nod regardless. Kyungsoo was silent the entire time as he looked at D.O. with an unreadable expression while Lay and Minseok were quietly conversing with themselves. D.O. was ashamed of himself as he looked down not wanting to even look at Kyungsoo's direction. "What's your real name then?" Kyungsoo asked placing his hand on top of D.O.'s shoulder, which made the latter to look at him. "I-I don't have a name," D.O. answered with a shy blush, "Then have my name," Kyungsoo happily states with a smile, as his lips form a heart which made the three 'aww' at the sight. D.O. gave a shy nod as he did not want to deny that he wanted the name D.O. and that he feels happy to earn the acceptance of Kyungsoo. D.O. quickly brought Kyungsoo into an embrace, with a sudden light to appear and quickly disappear, D.O. was gone, leaving the three mouth-opened and wide-eyed as they looked at where the small boy once stood while Kyungsoo stood there with a smile as he whispered, "Goodbye... Hyung."

D.O.'s disappearance was either permanent or not for he is Kyungsoo and for it, they are one... He may never return but he will be deep in Kyungsoo's heart as D.O...

"K-kyungsoo... was he telling the truth, did you really almost die," Junmyeon chokes out, afraid of hearing the truth. Kyungsoo simply gave a simple shrug and an 'I don't know' which hardly helped Junmyeon to calm his nerves, it only made Junmyeon feel more protective of Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo... I think we need to tell you something," Lay speaks out as they sat in the living room. Minseok and Junmyeon shared a glance as they looked between Lay who had a serious look and Kyungsoo who was clueless in the situation. "You asked if we were stars right?" Kyungsoo gave a nod as he waited for Lay to continue, "We technically are," Lay continues maintaining to hold his serious composure, "it's kinda complicated," Lay breathes out as he let out a frustrated sigh, Kyungsoo just gave an understanding smile as he waited for Lay to continue talking, while the two watched in silent afraid of talking as their deepest secret is being shared. "I won't tell anyone," Kyungsoo assured as he noticed Lay's wavering eyes. Lay gave a weak smile at Kyungsoo as he felt himself vomiting with what he is doing. "We were made by your grandpa, who’s nebula..." Lay sighed out as he watched Kyungsoo's reaction, but nothing came as Kyungsoo maintained staring at him with a monotone face. "How did grandpa made you?" Kyungsoo questions as he looked at the three. The three stars squirmed under Kyungsoo's observing stare as their thoughts went blank with the sudden question. "H-how can you be alright with this?" Minseok questions afraid of Kyungsoo's calm nature in the situation, "Because it is you three and not anyone else I'm talking to and you three helped my grandpa," Kyungsoo smiled at the three as they stood there feeling a sense of gratefulness and happiness deep inside them because of Kyungsoo's appreciation. The three glanced at each other, as they knew what they had to do, and it was to always be there for Kyungsoo, be a parent, be a friend and be someone who could always protect and love Kyungsoo, they did not need any words to know their promise as they had the same thought toward Kyungsoo.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Let's continue talking after dinner, I'm hungry!" Minseok exclaims as he walked toward the kitchen, earning a bundle of laughter from Junmyeon and Kyungsoo while a smile remained on Lay's lips. The three did not interject nor complain as they stood up and left to the kitchen were Minseok was already eating. Dinner passed by laughter was shared here and there, smiles sent to one another as they remained eating their dinner. They felt like a family, something Kyungsoo wanted and should always have...

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Dinner passed by as they left towards the living room where Lay and Kyungsoo remained sitting on the couch with Kyungsoo cuddling onto Lay's side as Lay wrapped a protective arm around Kyungsoo's small body as they watched a Kyungsoo's favorite cartoon while Minseok remained in the kitchen cleaning up, and Junmyeon left to get something from his room. "Lay, how did grandpa make you?" Kyungsoo spoke up after minutes of watching the show, Lay did not feel scared as he used to as he felt comfortable with Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuddled more unto Lay's side as he waited for Lay to answer his question. "I don't know how he made me," Lay answered as he looked at his side where Kyungsoo continued to cuddle unto him, a smile forming on his lips as he looked at Kyungsoo. Lay wanted to savor this moment he wanted to preserve Kyungsoo from the dangers of the world, he wanted to protect Kyungsoo from the harsh reality he once lived in. Silence once again succumbed to them as they continued to cuddle on the living room couch with the television playing in the background.

Minutes have passed, the two are still cuddling on the couch and Minseok has just finished cleaning up and the first thing he saw was Kyungsoo cuddling unto Lay's side, it warmed his heart, it helped him feel at ease. "Hey, can I join?" Minseok questions signaling his presence to the two, Kyungsoo gave a quick "sure" as he looked at Minseok while Lay gave a small nod and smile as they watched Minseok walk over to them and unto Kyungsoo's free side, as he went cuddle unto Kyungsoo's free side. "Minsock..." Kyungsoo starts as he cuddles unto both Lay and Minseok, earning a satisfied "hmm" from Lay and a "What's the problem?" From Minseok. "How are stars made?" Minseok looked down beside him to meet Kyungsoo's curious stare which Minseok gave a small smile to the latter. Minseok then looked at Lay who was looking at him with the same curious stare which he earned from Kyungsoo, in which who, he then gave a small smile as well. "I don't know, Soo... Sorry," Minseok replies as he strokes Kyungsoo's hair, "That's okay," Kyungsoo states as he continues to cuddle unto Lay and Minseok, in which the two gave a satisfied sigh as they savor the moment they have with Kyungsoo.

Hours have passed and the three continued to cuddle on the couch and watch the show with the occasional laughter that fills the room when the main character makes a joke or does something idiotic. The once heavy emotion-filled room was now replaced with the laughter and happiness they felt as they continued to watch the show, "Hey, what's happening here?" Junmyeon came down the fleet of stairs with a smile as he looked over at the three cuddlings on the couch, "Ohh? No cuddles for me?" Junmyeon asked with a pout as he stood beside the Television with his arms crossed. Kyungsoo gave a small giggle as Minseok gave a sarcastic eye-roll, "Come cuddle with me here," Lay patted at his free side, Junmyeon walked over to Lay's side and was quickly brought to lay on Lay's chest, Junmyeon was a bit surprised with the hasty action but soon cuddled onto Lay's chest as the calming heartbeat of Lay soothed Junmyeon. They continued to cuddle on the couch with Kyungsoo cuddling between Lay and Minseok as he laid his head on Minseok's side, who continues to stroke his hair, while Junmyeon continues to cuddle unto Lay as he laid his head on Lay's chest, with Lay playing with Junmyeon's hair. Minseok had his other arm wrapped around Kyungsoo's small frame as well as Lay who continued to cuddle with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. They continued to cuddle like this as the minutes passed until Kyungsoo spoke up breaking the calmness in the living room, "Dyuneon, why are you different?" This caused Junmyeon to freeze up, this was noticed by Lay who quickly stroke Junmyeon's cheeks to calm him down, this passed by within seconds as Junmyeon calmed down, looking at Kyungsoo with a slight hint of fear and confusion in his eyes. Minseok looked at Junmyeon with pity as he knew what was different with the latter as Lay continued to caress Junmyeon's cheek with a faint sad smile on his lips. "D-different?" Junmyeon asked as he was afraid of revealing the painful truth about him. "Why do you not shine as bright as them?" Junmyeon was cut off guard as he looked over to Kyungsoo who was already looking at him with a small smile and curious stare. Junmyeon looked at Lay who gave him a reassuring smile and small nod as Lay stroke his hand over Junmyeon's hair, comforting Junmyeon, to tell the truth to Kyungsoo and reassuring him that it would all be alright.

"K-kyungsoo... It's because I'm not a star," Junmyeon felt like shit as soon as the words fell out of his mouth, he did not want to be reminded of his flaws, he did not want Kyungsoo to know what a failure he is, he did not want to let down another person again. He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand brush over his eyes, removing the tears that were slowly falling, Junmyeon did not notice that he was letting the tears fall until Lay had wiped his eyes. "It's okay..." Lay whispered unto Junmyeon's ear, Junmyeon felt at ease, he felt reassured, he felt like it was really okay and that Kyungsoo would stay and be okay with being a dead star. "I don't shine as bright as them... I don't even shine at all I don't have anything for you to be proud of..." Junmyeon finishes biting his lip trying to stop the tears to once again fall and burying his head on Lay's chest to hide his face of the tears clearly showing on the brim of his eyes. "You're Dyuneon," Kyungsoo stated with a grin as Junmyeon looked up with the tears slowly falling, "You say that I can't be proud of you, but I am... And it's all because you're Dyuneon," The tears continued to fall as Junmyeon looked over to Kyungsoo who had a smile on his face, Junmyeon felt that smile was true it held no malice it was pure, it held pure intentions from the very depths of Kyungsoo's heart, a smile formed unto his lips, "Thank you..." Junmyeon replies as he cuddles closer onto Lay's chest, making the latter to comb his hair. Kyungsoo watched as Lay combed his hand through Junmyeon's hair, a smile continued to stay on his lips, "Thank you, Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo looked beside him to be greeted by Minseok's smile, Kyungsoo gave a small nod as he understood what Minseok truly meant in his words. Kyungsoo cuddled closer to Lay's and Minseok's side, a smile forming on the two's lips as they felt Kyungsoo cuddle closer to them.

They continued cuddling on the couch neither complaining as the show has already ended, and a new one was now playing, they were far too comfortable to move away from each other's hold. They continued to watch the new show until a loud snore erupted in the living room, interrupting their line of thoughts. Lay, Junmyeon, and Minseok looked at each other figuring out who was fast asleep; they gave a small nod at each other as they slowly pulled away from each other, afraid of waking up Kyungsoo who was now softly snoring on Minseok's lap. Lay quietly and softly picked up Kyungsoo on his arms as he carried the child up to his own bedroom, with both Junmyeon and Minseok both on his tail. No words were uttered on the walk as they swiftly climbed up the stairs leading to Kyungsoo's room. Junmyeon quietly pushed open the door afraid of making any sudden movements, as Lay entered the room with Kyungsoo still soundly asleep on his arms. Minseok and Junmyeon watched on the side with a fond smile as they watched Lay laid Kyungsoo down on the bed and covering his body with the covers. Lay combed a few strands of hair away from Kyungsoo's eyes as he admired Kyungsoo with a fond smile on his lips. Junmyeon and Minseok continued to watch Lay and Kyungsoo's interaction, they were grateful that Lay was coming out of his shell and once again shining as bright as ever. Lay turned to look at the two which gave a small nod and left the room quietly with Lay soon following in pursuit, after saying a simple "goodnight" to Kyungsoo, as Lay closed the door on his way out he did not notice the small smile that formed on Kyungsoo's lips.

Lay, Minseok and Junmyeon said their good night's as Lay and Minseok left to go to work with Junmyeon turning to go sleep. This was unplanned and unwanted but they do not complain about this sudden change, they like how the new pair of feet run around the wooden floorboards and the sound of new laughter filling the empty lifeless house and they are excited about the new ones coming along the way...

Each were busy for the night as both Minseok and Lay went to guide the stars as they continue to run through the night, either up in the sky or on the ground with their bare feet touching the grassy terrain, while Junmyeon decided not to sleep despite announcing he was a while ago, instead he decided to study more on his history… on their history, he wanted to know more about their lives this is why he went out to an open library but this was a different library, it was located in a place between reality and imagination, a ripple in reality as it is known. He did not want to disturb Kyungsoo sleeping at home so he decided to go here, and as soon as he entered the library the emotions and memories of the past swarmed him, but he endured it for he wanted to learn more about their lives for he wanted to teach Kyungsoo about his new life, he wanted to be someone who could help Kyungsoo in this messed-up life. Their nights went like that as they continued to return to their normal lives… working, but deep down they knew it was different for their hearts yearn to quickly return home and be greeted with the smile and laughter of the boy named Kyungsoo and with the weight deep inside their heart quickly lifted as they knew they won’t be the only ones living in the household.

Kyungsoo, however, was still sleeping soundly with the smile that remained plastered on his lips continuing to grow as his dream continues. Kyungsoo did not notice the familiar figure standing in his room watching over him in a coat as black as night, “I’m sorry for this,” The man weakly stated, with a sad smile as he brought out a black colored curved blade out of his void-like coat. “I love you… you little rascal…” The man raised his blade over Kyungsoo’s heart, the blade glistening with the moonlight as it showed the star-like design covering the black curved blade. “Please… forgive me,” The stranger weeps as he brought down the blade into Kyungsoo’s heart, the moon hid behind the clouds like it was afraid of witnessing a murder as it silently wept the death of a child. The man moved out of the way as he left the blade impaled into Kyungsoo’s heart, admiring the gruesome artwork, he left with his last words with a single tear dropping down onto the wooden floorboard, “Life is never fair…” The man mumbled as he was quickly gone like the gray-colored clouds covering the moon. Kyungsoo laid there bloody and scared as the star-light black colored blade remained impaled into Kyungsoo’s heart, Lifeless and forever gone. The moon looked over to Kyungsoo with a sad look in her eyes as the child she cared for was now gone and forever will be…

** “THINGS DON’T ALWAYS GO AS PLANNED… BUT THESE ACCIDENTS ARE NEEDED TO CONTINUE ON” **

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the enchantment is actually a mix of Greek words and Latin words  
> also the real name of Minseok - Hamal = is actually the brightest star in the Aries constellation  
> I hope you enjoyed also the questions you are dying to answer would be answered in future updates - like where are the others? is Kyungsoo is really dead?  
> These would be answered soon Enough  
> Hope you Enjoyed!!!  
> Till next Chapters !!


	2. The maker's curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious figure appears unfolding all of the secrets the past, that which was hidden before shall be revealed as a new life would be born and another shall be 'taken'.  
> The secrets shall bring a new revelation to both parties as they confront their guilty acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would answer some questions but also gets you wanting to read more ~ I hope so  
> Well anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The moon continued to weep the loss of a child as the light entering the room through the open window is accompanied with the howling of the wind delivering the news to the forest and with the silence of the green field giving respect to the death of Kyungsoo, the light entering the room gave life to Kyungsoo's lifeless and pale face as it shined on his face. Kyungsoo laid lifeless on his bed with the black blade shining proudly impaled in Kyungsoo's heart as the blood continued to drip down from Kyungsoo's chest on to the covers of the bed, the once light blue colored covers were now tainted with crimson red as the blood continued to enter through the fabric of the bed. The light of the moon continues to hit Kyungsoo's lifeless body, as the silence which filled the room was broken, "W-Why?" D.O. stood in front of Kyungsoo's lifeless body, as the tears threatened to fall. "W-why are you still smiling!" D.O. shouted at Kyungsoo's lifeless body, the frustration evident in his voice as he looked at the smile that proudly remains on Kyungsoo's lifeless lips. "Please... Not again..." D.O. mumbles as he dropped down to his knees grabbing on to Kyungsoo's lifeless and cold hands. "Please... Not again..." D.O. cried as he buried his head onto Kyungsoo's bloodied covers, not minding the blood which would stain his clothes for all he could think about is the death of Kyungsoo. "Don't... Please... Don't leave me again" D.O. weeps as he tightens his hold on Kyungsoo's cold hands, yearning to feel the heat which once emanated from Kyungsoo once again. D.O. continued to weep Kyungsoo's death not giving a single care about the sleeves of his white coat getting tainted with his tears and blood dripping down out of Kyungsoo's dead body, D.O. continued to stay beside Kyungsoo's lifeless body too weak to even notice the new individual who has snuck in the room, "K-kyungsoo..." D.O. weakly mumbles as he feels the guilt and pain he underwent in the past, as the memories of the past returned to him as he continued to weep the loss of someone special, Kyungsoo

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_The sun was setting as the sky's baby blue palette has started to turn into a golden orange honey hue,_ _the wind's harsh movement has calmed down as it continues to pass through the flowery meadow. The flowers proudly showcasing their beautiful array of colors as they dance with the wind, happily greeting D.O., who was standing on the middle of the meadow with a content smile as he continued to look in front, where a young boy stood looking back at D.O. with the same content smile plastered on the man's face. D.O. continued to admire the young child, a smile would stay plastered on his lips as he continued to watch the young child play with the flowers around. A harsh wind suddenly blew over the meadow disrupting the peace and silence it held. D.O. paid no mind to it as he maintained watching over the young child who was still busy picking up flowers with a huge smile plastered on the child's lips, but the harsh wind persisted as it blew harder causing the flowers to vigorously shake with the wind. (Bold)"You can't run from who you are..." A voice whispered in the wind catching D.O. off-guard, D.O. quickly looked behind him to see nothing but the continuously vast meadow. D.O. continued to look around as he wanted to find the source of the voice, to find the person who (bold)"knows" more than he/she should. "Hyung..." A young voice interrupted D.O.'s thoughts as he looked back to the young child to only see the young child bloody and broken on the ground. The child was all bruised and bloody as a black starry curved blade was pierced on to the child's chest. D.O. looked at the sight with horror evident in his eyes, "H-hyung..." The child repeated as D.O. maintained standing far from the child, "H-help me..." The child pleads as the child starts to cry, D.O. stood there frozen in place as his knees start to shake from the fear and shock of the event. "P-please..." The child weakly pleads as D.O. slowly walked up to the child, stumbling in the process as his knees continued to shake. The child looked at D.O. with hopeful eyes as D.O. kneeled in front of the child, the child brought up his bloody hand up to D.O.'s cheeks. D.O. did not care if it would leave a stain for the only thing in his mind is the young bloody child in front of him. They stayed there, no words were needed as D.O. wept quietly as the child continued to caress D.O.'s cheek. D.O. did not try to help the child find a hospital nor did the child wanted to find one, they continued to stay on the same spot until the young child spoke, "I love you... H-hyung..." The child whispers as the hand the child had on D.O.'s cheek slowly fell to the ground and the child's eyes have slowly closed. D.O broke down into a crying mess as soon as he looked at young child's bloody unresponsive body, D.O. glanced at the black starry blade impaled on the child's chest, rage and pain filled D.O. as he wanted to know how did the blade impale the child unnoticed until a voice whispered in the wind, (bold) "You can save him," D.O. bit his lip knowing who the person was and what the person had in mind. "You can't run to your destiny..." A man wearing but black-like void coat which covered his whole body appeared behind D.O._

_"You can save him..." The man repeated with such calmness that it ticked something inside D.O., D.O. stood up from his spot and quickly rushed up to the coated man, grabbing the man by the throat, "Did you do this!" D.O. growled at the man who simply gave a chuckle, unfazed with the hold D.O. has on him. "That's not the question here," The man arrogantly states making D.O.'s blood to boil as the man continues to calmly speak. "Why you -" D.O. raises his fist at the man who maintained the arrogant smile in his face. D.O. could not harm the man as his fist maintained raised up in the air never meeting the face of the man, as D.O. searched the man's face for fear but there was none. D.O. slowly lowered his hand and pushing the stranger away as he feels defeated at the situation as the man did not cower in fear or even show a small ounce of fear towards D.O.'s action. "That's what I thought," The stranger mocked as he dusted off his void-like coat, D.O. scoffed at the man's statement and went to walk away but not before carrying the young child's lifeless body. "Where are you going?" The man questioned as D.O. safely arranges the lifeless child on his arms. "None of your business," D.O. snaps as he stops walking, looking back at the man with pure rage visible in his eyes. The man held an emotionless face as he continued to look directly at D.O.'s eyes provoking the latter. "You can save him, you know that," the man states his nonchalant face showing no emotion of pity but D.O. saw through it. "You made a contract... You have to fill your end of the bargain," the man states, earning a hard glare from D.O., which the man just casually shook off. "You're violating the contract you made..." The man states as he slowly walks up to D.O. "I know you made a contract with the child," The man continues as he reached out to caress the child but D.O. quickly moved the child out of the man's reach, shielding the child with his body. The man slightly frowned by the action but quickly hid it with his emotionless face before D.O. could see the emotion he had let go. D.O. was silent for a minute before continuing, "It won't be right for me to take the fun a child has yet to experience... I'm selfish if I did that..." D.O. expressed his thoughts as he looked away from the man's softened gaze, "I know it's tough to accept... But it is your fate," the man comforted, D.O. was frustrated with the words the man has told him. A part of him knew that the man was right but a part of him knew that he has the chance to deny that fate despite it being too hard._

_"Fulfill your end of the contract before it's -"_

_"No," D.O. cut him off as he looked directly at the man._

_"It's too selfish..." D.O. reasoned out as he was denying the fact that he does not truly want to change. He doesn't want to be anyone else. He wants to be who he is, he wants to be himself... He wants to be free and be a person of his own. He wants to have what others throw away, he wants the uniqueness of an individual and he knows that if he fulfills his end of the contract then he would cease to exist. The person he had known would cease to see the light as he manifests into the person he fails to be. "WHY ARE YOU ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF!" The man growls loudly making D.O. cower in fear as the man's eyes were filled with a fiery rage, "THIS CHILD DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" The man screamed, D.O. felt bad as a part of the contract, he needs to meet this requirement for 'A life for a new life' is the necessary tool and the unlucky soul would always be the half-blood. "You killed a child and now you don't want to take responsibility for this!" The man continues to bark at D.O. who could only lower his head in guilt as the child's smile and laughter fill his mind his heart gets heavy with the punishment he had brought to the child._

_"You're the one being selfish..." The man argued feeling frustrated and angered with D.O.'s hard-headed attitude. "I didn't want it to happen like this..." D.O. muttered, the man barely heard what D.O. said. The man simply gave out a frustrated sigh then quickly took the lifeless child away from D.O.'s arms, "You don't have the rights..." The man uttered with pure disgust that it made D.O. cower as he could only look at the man carry the young lifeless child away from him. D.O. could only look at the man and the child's disappearing figure from afar as tears roll down his cheeks, he repeatedly utters, "I'm sorry," feeling disgusted with himself. D.O. continued to break down as the sky has already turned black representing a black-void as no stars were present up in the sky as the clouds which traveled high above continued on their way, paying no mind to the crying D.O. The child and man were far gone as D.O. laid on the ground the tears continuing to fall, with the wind barely passing by as D.O. was all alone to feel the judgment of his actions, to feel the huge weight on his shoulder weigh down on him for the reality of his actions have dawned on him and regret changed him, "I won't do it again..." D.O. promised himself to never let another person die because of him. Truthfully D.O. made a selfish promise for he was running away from the responsibility he bears, he was choosing to run away despite fully knowing the consequences of his actions, did he care? No for all he could think of is himself._

_"K-kyungsoo... I'm sorry..." D.O. mumbles as he stood up from the ground, tear stains evident on his cheeks as he dusts off his clothes. "Your Hyung was being too selfish... I hope you understand my selfish desire..." D.O. pleads as he plucked a single flower off the ground, picking the petals off one by one as he blew them in the air hoping it would reach Kyungsoo, wherever he may be. "You little rascal... I love you..." D.O. whispers as the wind blew stronger. The wind blew harder, surrounding D.O., who quickly disappeared as the stars started to appear making the once black sky turn into a magnificent light show as if the stars have found their happiness and are now having a party as the stars start to dance among them. The wind disappears bringing the memories of the light with them for he does not want to be tied down by the past he had wrongfully made._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Will you still remain selfish," D.O. was brought out of his thoughts as he looked back to only face Kyungsoo's grandpa. "How dare you show your face again..." Kyungsoo's grandpa snarls as he pushed D.O. away from Kyungsoo, D.O. stumbled back as he landed on the ground. "W-what?" D.O. stutters as he was confused with the statement, his eyes red from crying. Kyungsoo's grandpa just remained silent as he held Kyungsoo's cold hand. "W-what are you telling me?" D.O. question but Kyungsoo's grandpa just remained silent.

Silence swallowed them as Kyungsoo's grandpa paid no mind to D.O.'s question. Kyungsoo's grandpa just stood there caressing Kyungsoo's cold lifeless hand."TELL ME NEBULA!!" D.O. shouts breaking the silence him and Kyungsoo's grandpa was in but he just earned a hard glare from Kyungsoo's grandpa, "That ain't me anymore..." D.O. moved back as he felt the anger and pain evident in Kyungsoo's grandpa's voice. "Nebula is long gone..." He looked at D.O. with pure rage and disgust. D.O. felt sick with the look he was earning but he acted he was fine, he wanted answers and he needs them now. "But that's your name! Nebula is your -" D.O. was cut off by a hard slap. The sound of the slap was emanated throughout the empty house as the slap starts to sting. D.O. looked wide-eyed at Kyungsoo's grandpa who held a stone cold face. "Do not call me that anymore. I will never be nebula anymore." Kyungsoo gave a small nod as he starts to feel his knees break down and tears start to fall down once again but Kyungsoo's grandpa just continued to give D.O. a hard look as he watched D.O. break down on to the floor. D.O. watched as Kyungsoo's grandpa/Nebula carried Kyungsoo. "When will you stop hurting us..." Nebula/Kyungsoo's grandpa whispers barely audible but D.O. heard it loud and clear. "I didn't mean to... Please let me fix it..." D.O. weakly lets out as Nebula who was carrying Kyungsoo on his arms, stopped in front of the opened bedroom door. Nebula looked back at D.O. with curiosity and pure rage that if he wasn't carrying Kyungsoo's dead body he would be carrying D.O.'s. "Do you still have the right?" Nebula asks trying to make eye contact with D.O. who turned his head to the side clearly avoiding Nebula's gaze. "That's what I thought," Nebula continues after a minute of silence from D.O.

Nebula turned his back once again leaving the room and leaving a broken D.O. once again, but nebula did not know that D.O. has changed he was not the selfish starlight he was once, he was different he knew his wrongs and was ready to receive the punishment. D.O. quickly stood up and dashed out of the room slightly stumbling in the process as he entered into the living room but there was no sign of Nebula and Kyungsoo, feeling slightly conflicted and thinking it was too late, until a strong wind blew into the living room, entering from the now opened living room door. D.O. knowing what was happening he quickly went out of the room and into a flowery field. D.O. saw a figure of a man walking in the distant and he quickly bolted to the man's direction. The memory of the child's bloody body entered D.O.'s thought as he ran through the field, tears were falling but he kept on running to the man who has now stopped walking and was now looking at him. "Nebula..." D.O. pants out as he tries to catch his breath, Nebula stood there with a smile on his face while he waits for D.O. to continue talking. "W-where’s K-kyungsoo," D.O. points out still out of breath, he noticed that Kyungsoo was not in the arms of Nebula and not even seen anywhere, Nebula just gave a small smile at D.O. "Better late than never," Nebula grabbed D.O.'s arm and walked toward the house, "Where's Kyungsoo?" Nebula continued to walk not paying attention to D.O's question as he continued to walk. "I need to save Kyungsoo, I need to save -" D.Om was abruptly stopped by Nebula's finger on his lips and with a quiet "shush". They were now in the middle of the field where the flowers heavily surrounded them like the heavy winds in the eye of a storm. D.O. looked around the beautiful array of flowers but his eyes were caught with a special flower, the flower was black and white. The flower was different from others for it was the only one of its kind, there was no flower like it. D.O. completely mesmerized with the flower, moved away from Nebula and walked toward the flower, he admired the flower closer as it warmed him, it comforted him. D.O. plucked the flower as it shined his hand. The color of black and yellow perfectly dancing with the yellow which shined under the light emitting from D.O. " Beautiful isn't it?" D.O. looked beside him and gave a small nod at Nebula who in return gave a small smile. "Your little brother is waiting," Nebula broke the silence which somehow succumbed them, D.O. gave a small nod as he walked with Nebula back to the house. D.O. brought the flower with him as he played with it in his hand not knowing that Nebula was watching him with a fond smile.

As soon as they entered through the front door, D.O. safely placed the flower on the table as he looked at Nebula with a hard glare while Nebula sat on the sofa unfazed with the stare he was receiving.

"D.O. -"

"Where's Kyungsoo?" D.O. cut Nebula with a hard glare as he waited for the other to respond. "He's here," D.O. looked at Nebula with a glare, thinking that Nebula is toying with him. "Don't joke with -" Nebula cut him off by pointing at the flower, "There," D.O. looked at the flower on the table, slightly confused. D.O. reached out for the flower but before he could grab it, the flower has already turned to dust. Confused and slightly feeling played, D.O. was about to question Nebula what happened but before he could speak, at the corner of his eye he saw Kyungsoo's lifeless body sitting beside Nebula.

"Kyungsoo..." Nebula looked at D.O. who quickly moved closer to Kyungsoo and quickly encased the latter's hands within his. "I won't turn my back to you..." Nebula chuckled catching D.O.'s attention. "What's funny?" Nebula waved him off as he continued to chuckle, "What is it?" D.O. persisted but the man did not care, the man simply continued laughing at a clueless D.O. "Can you stop laughing for no reason," D.O. requests as he starts to get annoyed with Nebula's laughter, "You still don't remember who he is?" Nebula laughs out as he removes a single tear from his eye. D.O. not wanting to deal with the man's confusing antics, he looked at Kyungsoo trying to see if he has seen him anywhere, that's when it hit him. The memories of the past came rushing to him as he continued to look at Kyungsoo's face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_The house was warm as the fireplace in the middle of the room continued to burn, defending the house from the harsh cold of the winter night outside. D.O was sitting in front of the fireplace with his brother on his lap, as he fondly caresses his brother's hair, slowly making the little child fall asleep, while he freely waved his hand through the air somewhat dancing as it formed different arrays of lights ranging from red to blue. "Hyung? How come you're able to create these lights and I don't?" D.O. looked at his brother on his lap to only meet with the smaller's eyes looking up to him with anticipation. "I don't know, Soo," D.O. truthfully answers as he continues to play with the child's hair. "But grandpa says -" The child was cut off by D.O. quickly stating,_

_"We're different, Kyungsoo-yah,"_

_"How?" D.O. knew he had to make up something as he was also clueless how he and his little brother were different. Time has passed and yet D.O. is still thinking of an excuse to answer the question,_

_"You don't have to lie if you don't know," D.O. looked at the child with a fond smile,_

_"Thank you, Soo... Thank you for always understanding me," Nebula whispers as he gave a kiss on the top of the child's head._

_"Thank you too, hyung!"_

_"Kris hyung always understands me too!" Kyungsoo continues as he cuddles closer to Kris. Kris let out a small laugh as he enclosed Kyungsoo with his arms, cuddling with the smaller. "I love you hyung..." Kyungsoo yawns as the feeling of sleep slowly succumbed him. Kris let out a small chuckle, "I love you too, soo," Kris mumbles as he continues to cuddle with a sleeping Kyungsoo on his lap. "I love you..." Kris repeats as he kissed Kyungsoo's forehead._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ironic isn't it?" Nebula snapped Kris out of his thoughts as Kris continued to look at Nebula, waiting for the latter to continue talking. "You and your brother meet again, a person you betrayed and left for dead is back," Kris' eyes wavered as he could hardly think or know what to feel in the situation, he is happy that his brother is alive but... Why does he feel betrayed? "Is this another repeat of the past?" Kris looked at Nebula; his eyes continue to waver as he could hardly think. "Or will you do rewrite it?" Nebula continues with a small smirk playing on his lips as he waits for Kris to choose. "Did you forget who you were?" Nebula concluded as Kris/D.O. remained stunned and confused. "Why would you do that Kris?" Nebula questioned as he furrows his eyebrows at Kris, "Did you really want to abandon Kyungsoo that much?" Nebula persisted not knowing that he had struck a nerve. "Well, what see you gonna do now Kris?" Nebula questioned trying to not let his anger spill as he looked at Kris/D.O., who is still remaining quiet. "M-my Name... Isn't Kris..." Kris/D.O. snapped, still confused about everything. Nebula gave out a sigh as he left the room but not before saying, "You left Kyungsoo to die, Kris, You left your own brother to die, so don't go and deny everything that happened in the past. Don't let him die again." And with that Nebula left out of the living room, leaving Kris stunned and guilty as Kris looked over the doorway where Nebula walked out of.

Kris looked at Kyungsoo's lifeless body on couch with a confused and conflicted, "Soo-yah..." Kris brought his hand up to Kyungsoo's cheek, feeling the cold bite on his warm hand as he caresses the latter's cheek. "I'll bring you back," without any more word, Kris quickly brought his hand on top of Kyungsoo's chest, specifically where Kyungsoo's heart is located.

** "As cold as the winter night. This contract shall be sealed with a blade pierced through a heart then it shall be done with the seal of blood. May the other fall to the ground and the other continues on with the heavy guilt deep in their hearts." **

****

As soon as Kris finished chanting when suddenly a freezing mist followed by a harsh wind quickly appeared out of thin air as it swallowed them, enclosing them in a dome of winter wind. The cold mist starts to bite on Kris' skin leaving a trailing feeling of pain and coldness throughout Kris' body as he quickly brought Kyungsoo into an embrace, shielding the other from the freezing unexpected wind. The harsh wind persisted as Kris tightened his embrace on Kyungsoo's lifeless body. The cold misty storm continued on as it bites on Kris' skin, letting Kris feel cold as ice but Kris did not let go of his embrace on Kyungsoo nor did his hold even loosen, he continued to hold Kyungsoo tight, placing the other to lay on his chest as he tried to shield Kyungsoo from the bitter-frost mist.

No matter how helplessly Kris tried to shield Kyungsoo from the harsh cold storm, it still managed to affect Kyungsoo. The lifeless and cold body was now frozen as ice as it continued to get affected by the icy mist. The mist continued on for some time until Kris felt the icy mist and wind slowly dissipate as the warm feeling of the room slowly warmed them, but as the wind went away so did the body of Kyungsoo, the person who was once hidden under Kris' arms was now replaced with the same black curved blade that impaled Kyungsoo in the chest. The blade perfectly laid on the hands of Kris as it was meant to be, before Kris could process what happened a voice interrupted him, "The past can never be hidden nor forgotten. A reminder of who you are, for that a punishment is worthy for your selfish desire." Not long after that, the room suddenly changed as the once colorful walls and the ceiling was now painted as black-like night with the floors being as cold as ice and as the light that once lit the room was now out, the darkness then succumbed Kris' vision.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"Hyung! Hyung! Look at these flowers!" Kyungsoo shouts at Kris who was busy looking around to not hear Kyungsoo's shouts of attention, this lack of attention caused a pout to appear on Kyungsoo's lips. "I thought we were gonna have fun together..." Kyungsoo mumbles out as he continued to look at Kris who was still busy looking around. Kyungsoo went back to playing with flowers, finding a very peculiar flower. A flower that was colored black as the night sky, Kyungsoo felt drawn with the flower as he slowly reached out for the flower and picking it ever so carefully. The flower now in his hand, Kyungsoo carefully examined the flower on his hands, spinning it carefully as he admired every inch and details of the flower until a voice interrupted Kyungsoo, "Beautiful isn't it," Kyungsoo suddenly turned around as the voice he heard was from Kris, as he turned around it was Kris who stood there behind him wearing a coat as dark as night. "Hyung!" Kyungsoo ran up to Kris with wide arms expecting to be caught and embraced within the older's arms but what greeted him was a sharp pain in the chest and a perfectly curved blade impaled in his chest, directly on his heart. Kyungsoo could hardly understand what happened as he slowly felt weak, his eyes slowly closing as the darkness slowly swallowed Kyungsoo’s vision, but not before calling out for Kris, "Hyung..."_

_Kyungsoo watched as Kris ran up to him. Kyungsoo tried to open his eyes as he waited for Kris to go to him and soon enough Kris was beside him, but Kyungsoo was far tired however he maintained to keep himself away for his Hyung… But time was never in anyone’s favor, and soon enough Kyungsoo had fallen ‘asleep’…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kris woke up to be met with Kyungsoo looking at him and standing in front of him in the now dimly lit room. "K-kyungsoo..." Kris tried to reach out to Kyungsoo as he was unable to move and grab the other into his arms. Kyungsoo did not move any closer towards Kris as Kyungsoo maintained looking at Kris at a distance. "Kyungsoo -" Kris was cut off as Kyungsoo turned and started to walk away, as Kyungsoo slowly walked away from, the light that dimly shined in the room soon went out leaving Kris alone in the darkness once again, with a voice suddenly speaking out, "You left, remember," Kris looked ahead as a bright light appeared, as it played some sort of video, Kris walked towards the video however upon hearing a certain voice in the film, "I'm sorry for this," Kris stopped walking as the voice was his. "I love you... You little rascal..." Kris ran to the light halting as he watches himself raise the same black curved blade over Kyungsoo's heart from the white light canvas. Kris stood there stunned as he watches himself prepare to assassinate his Kyungsoo, his brother. "Please... forgive me," Kris watched as he impaled the blade through Kyungsoo's heart, ending the child's life once again. Kris continued watching with the tears falling down his cheeks until he had watched himself leave. Kris continued looking at the screen as it continues to show Kyungsoo's smiling dead body. Kris did not understand what was happening, he could hardly think as the image of himself stabbing Kyungsoo kept repeating in his mind. Too busy with his own thoughts, Kris did not notice the person behind him creeping up.

"K-kyungsoo..." Kris keeps on repeating as the undeniable guilt and denial of him killing his own brother tries to sink in. Kris continued to repeat this as he looks around the semi-lit room. Kris turned around to be met with Kyungsoo's emotionless eyes. Kris quickly rushed to Kyungsoo in open arms wanting to tightly hug the other, but what greeted him were not the arms of his brother around him but a blade stuck in the chest. Kris stumbled back stunned as he looked at Kyungsoo who remained looking at him with an emotionless face however a demonic smile was now plastered on Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo slowly walked closer to Kris who then slowly walked back, stumbling a bit causing him to sit on the ground in the process as he looked at Kyungsoo with horror in his eyes. "How sad..." Kyungsoo mumbled with the utmost sarcasm as Kris looked at Kyungsoo scared and surprised.

"How things have changed," Kyungsoo moved closer to Kris and stopping the latter from moving away as Kyungsoo harshly stepped on Kris' foot, earning a groan of pain from Kris. "Kyungsoo -" Kris was cut off by Kyungsoo pushing the blade in deeper Kris' chest, causing the latter to groan in pain. "I want to play a bit longer with you - " Kyungsoo stops as he moved his face closer to Kris, their face inches apart as Kyungsoo still held a creepy smile, "Hyung," Kyungsoo blew on Kris' nose as he moved his face away from Kris. "But I can't." Kyungsoo pouts as he brought his hand on to the handle of the blade. "What you made him go through is far worse than what you're undergoing," Kyungsoo growled as he pushed the blade in deeper. "Too bad you can't die unless I push this into your heart. You freaking starlights are so selfish." Kyungsoo growls as slowly pushed the blade in. "Did you ever regret?" Kyungsoo asked as he stopped pushing the blade and moving a bit away to admire his artwork. A minute has passed and Kris has yet to say a word as the feeling pain circulated throughout his body. Kris couldn't die unless his heart was damaged, all his life he was grateful for that but now he was regretting of thinking this was a blessing. "You didn't?" Kyungsoo spoke up getting annoyed with Kris simply trying to hold in the pain by bit in on his lip to try to hold in the screams.

"Don't try to hold it in, hyung," Kyungsoo suggests as he pushes the blade a bit deeper almost nearing Kris' heart, this cause Kris to scream out loud from the excruciating pain. "I don't feel sorry for you," With that Kyungsoo has plunged the blade into Kris' waiting heart not wanting to hear the hopeless pleas of Kris. "It shall be then sealed with blood as one will continue on the other shall see the darkness," Kyungsoo mumbles as he stepped back to admire his masterpiece.

The room's eerie and cold atmosphere has slowly returned back to its comfy and cozy structure. The floorboards and ceiling returning to their original color as the room gets bombarded by the lights. Kyungsoo stood in the middle of the room with a small smile as he continued to look over Kris' dead body. The only difference was the blood oozing out of Kris' body unto the floorboards as the blade remained in his heart while Kyungsoo proudly admires his doing. Kyungsoo looked around the room looking at the cozy interior design of the room. "It's almost finished." Kyungsoo walked over to Kris, not taking his eyes off the blade that remained pierced through Kris' heart. Kyungsoo took the handle of the blade ready to pull it out, "It's almost done." The blade emanated some sort of blue light as Kyungsoo slowly pulled the blade out of Kris' chest, the blood dripping from the tip of the blade. Kyungsoo comfortably sat on the sofa as he placed the blade on the table as if he was waiting for something or someone. After some time, a person walked into the living room holding the same blade which emanated a red light.

"What took you so long?" Kyungsoo mocked as he threw the blade to Kris who safely catches the blade in his free hand. "I was waiting for you to finish," Kris states as he handed over the other blade to Kyungsoo. "Let's just get this over with," Kris lazily exclaims as he brought the blade over his hand, Kyungsoo was fascinated with the red light. "Where's Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo spoke as he realized that a person was missing. Kris gave out a sigh as he walked over to Kris' dead body. "We should hurry up, we can't risk Lay and the others showing up," Kyungsoo mocked Kris as he tried to repeat what Kris stated, "Imagine what they would think if they see Kyungsoo holding a God damn blade while a dead person is here and a god damn person that looks like the dead person were in the same room! Just imagine!" Kris exclaims panicking at the thought, Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle as he finds the older's panic thoughts funny. "Fine, fine," Kyungsoo states raising both of his hands in the air, surrendering to Kris. "Let's get this over with," Kyungsoo quickly brought the blade to his wrist, "I'm going first!" Kyungsoo quickly slit his wrist not wanting to hear the orders of Kris any longer, as he slit his wrist a blinding light appeared on the cut, swallowing Kyungsoo whole. The blinding light was too much; however, Kris continued to look at Kyungsoo unaffected from the harsh blinding light. "This was our fate... I waited far too long to be like this!" Kyungsoo happily shouts with a huge smile on his face as he closed his eyes with the light fully swallowing Kyungsoo whole. The light subdued as all that was left was a single ring on the ground right where 'Kyungsoo' once stood. Kris carefully picked up the ring, "You act so rashly, Eumpa," Kris walked over to Kyungsoo's bedroom with the ring in hand. "I'll get you to him, Eumpa," Kris whispered as he opened the door to Kyungsoo's room. As Kris opened the door, what greeted him was a sleeping Kyungsoo on the bed. Kris walked over to Kyungsoo with a fascinated look at he examines Kyungsoo's face. "You look kinda okay?" Kris states as he gently caresses Kyungsoo's sleeping face. "Is it still there?" Kris pulled off the covers covering Kyungsoo, to see an okay Kyungsoo as the damage of the pierced blade was inexistent. "Yup it's gone now," Kris pulled the covers back up to Kyungsoo's chest but not before taking a hold of Kyungsoo's hand. "Eumpa, you better protect this child," Kris warned as he brought Kyungsoo's finger through the ring. Kris then took the blade, placing it on top of his wrist, ready to strike his wrist any moment. "Gwangsan is coming Eumpa," Kris/Gwangsan slit his wrist and the same bright light swallowed him whole. The light quickly went out of Kyungsoo's room and into the living room, where Kris' body laid undamaged. The light then rushed towards Kris, circling the body. The light continued to swirl around the body as it burned brighter each spin then it quickly stopped, as it bolted through the living room and into Kyungsoo's room as it quickly encased itself around Kyungsoo's neck. The light continued to shine on Kyungsoo's neck as it formed a shape of a necklace when the light subdued a black lace was around Kyungsoo's neck as a silver ring circled around the middle of the black lace.

The ring on Kyungsoo's finger illuminated a harsh bright red light as the ring around the black lace on Kyungsoo's neck illuminated a soothing soft blue light. The house was now quiet as only the whispering of the wind was heard, and the creaking of the wooden open cupboards. The past events have soon forgotten as neither can remember what happened, the body in the living was now gone as all that was left was dust scattered on the floor. Kyungsoo remained sleeping soundly as the moon watched over the child through the open window. The events of last night were like a dream as there was hardly proof of what underwent as a simple ring and necklace remained. Kyungsoo's life is simply starting as the life he did not choose is underway with his fate being tied down; the question now arises if would he break it and go for what he longs for or would he follow like a 'willing' puppy...

** END OF CHAPTER 2 <3 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins now  
> I hope you are enjoying this :)  
> Till the next updates

**Author's Note:**

> He died :/ whoops you just gotta wait then...  
> I'm sorry don't kill met Orange just wanted to add something fun and something we can all wait for :)  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND UNTIL THE VERY NEXT CHAPTERS :)
> 
> "sýmvasi qum quod astéria kai terra"  
> CONTRACT WITH THE STARS AND EARTH  
> Also, hamal is the brightest star in the constellation of Aries.  
> I know there are a lot of questions circulating your mind and I will answer all of them in the future chapters :)


End file.
